Divorce
by Doctor Kiba
Summary: Shishio is on the move." - Chp. 9. At a young age Kenji's parents divorced and now ten years since things that once tore them apart are back. Will his father be able to win back the heart of his mother when other men are vying for it? KKA, SM, ST, KOC
1. Prologue

A/N: Wow, I'm a fanfiction writing fiend right now O.O don't worry to anyone who reads either Business Affair or Zanarkand, City of Lights both will be continued. I'm going to try a little darker type of fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own RK if I did Kenshin would be the sexy Battousai a lot more…though the plot line and the original characters are mine.

----

Divorce.

The word rang through his head as Hikaru bowed her head. Her shoulders shook as she cried on his shoulder telling him how her parents were getting divorced after twenty years of marriage. She mumbled that they always seemed to be happy and this had come out of the blue.

Divorce.

How long had his parents been divorced? His uncle had told him that no one saw it coming. One day they had a fight and the next thing they knew his dad was moving out permanently. Soon after that they had filed for divorce and that was then end of it.

Divorce.

Now he was being bounced back in forth, though he spent most of his time with his mother since that was were his friends were and where he went to school. Then during the summer he would go to his father's home for a few weeks before returning home.

Divorce.

He was use to his parents not being together, but what confused him is that they still seemed to be in love with each other. Even when his mother went out on a date, he never met her dates, he knew they wouldn't last long. In his mother's mind they never compared to his father.

Divorce.

Once he asked his Uncle why they had broken it off, but he shrugged and told him no one knew. His mother and father were one of the ones who everyone thought would make it.

Divorce.

He didn't know why, but he blamed his father for it. In his eyes it was him who started the chain reaction that he broken his mother's heart by moving out he had left them. He had been five at that point and his family had already dispersed, and he blamed his father.

Divorce.

He blamed Kenshin Himura.

A/N: Yeah extremely short, but hey I like it. Yep, Kaoru and Kenshin got divorced when Kenji was a little 'un. Yes, I plan to hook Kaoru and Kenshin up, but then again if I get a lot of people wanting me to hook her up with other people I just might.

Side note- Hikaru is an OC and she will stay through the story.

I hope you enjoyed the beginning I promise the other chapters will be longer than this just review and I'll be compelled to write more!


	2. Chapter One

A/N: On to the next chapter! More of Kenji and his mother (AKA Kaoru) will be in this chapter. Kenshin might show up in the end of this chapter or he may be threaded through I dunno

Warning: Kenji really doesn't like Kenshin, Kaoru goes on a date, cussing, and attractions towards Kaoru from males other than Kenshin

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Rurouni Kenshin! I don't own Guitar Hero! I do in fact own Hikaru and this plot line…

----

It was Friday, the day he would either be pleading with his mother to cancel going to his father's or the day he and Hikaru would hang out and be happy since he got to stay with his mother. It was the latter Friday. Last week he had begged and pleaded with his mother and she got so tired of it she had called his father and told him that there were schedule difficulties and that he couldn't come. He loved his mother for that fact.

One of the biggest reasons he didn't want to go to his father's is that it was his sixteenth birthday that Saturday and he would rather spend it with his friends and mother rather than with his father and his girlfriend, Tomoe Yukishiro.

"Kenji Himura, are you even listening to me?" Hikaru asked placing her hands upon her hips. He flinched when she had used his last name.

"What? No, could you repeat that?" he rubbed the back of his head. Shaking her head Hikaru sighed.

"I asked you what you were going to do for your birthday," she poked his stomach. They were lying down on the grass in the park just staring at the sky. Kenji's blue eyes glazed over for a few moments before he shrugged.

"Mom has probably invited almost everyone Like Uncle Sano, Aunt Megumi, and the others. So, we'll probably have a party, and then I might get a car," he sighed rolling to his side to face Hikaru.

"Oh, so you're getting a car? Cool, my dad said he didn't have the money anymore to buy me one when I turned sixteen. He muttered something that I didn't quite catch, but I'm sure it was about my mother," her voice turned towards the depressed tone it had acquired after her parents' divorce. It had been a messy one with tons of custody hearings. His mother had murmured about the _poor girl_ and it made him wonder if his parents had had custody hearings over him, or if his father let him go without much of a flinch. The bastard.

Pressing his hands to the grass he moved so he was sitting up. Hikaru followed after him trying not to sniffle, but Kenji already knew she was going to cry so he wrapped his arms around her frame and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

It wasn't long after that in which his cell phone began to ring. Picking up the silver phone, he noted it was his mother and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, sweet heart, I have a date tonight, so I won't be home. Sorry" the voice of his mother rang through the phone and he couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, really do I know who it is mother?" he teased. On the other side he heard her chuckle.

"Ah, yes it's your principal," she shot back. Kenji laughed and glanced at Hikaru who was wiping her eyes.

"Oh, jeez mom that guys like seventy!" his mother chuckled at his comment.

"What can I say I like them old. Anyway, I left you some money on the counter for pizza because lord knows no one eats my cooking," she instructed. Kenji just smiled not totally listening to what she was saying. "I love you sweet heart."

"I love you too mom," he mumbled and she started to laugh.

"Okay, I'll let you go since Hikaru is there. Be good," with that she hung up. Flipping his phone shut Kenji laid back down on the grass and sighed. Soon Hikaru laid back down next to him and sighed.

"Your mom?"

Kenji began to chuckle for no apparent reason, but soon tears began to stream down his face. Doing as he had done for her Hikaru wrapped her arms around Kenji's shaking form, and tried to comfort him. He was muttering about how it was that bastard's fault and that it would have been all okay if he hadn't left. People who had been walking in the park glanced toward the two, but they didn't do much else except walk and stare.

Hikaru soon felt something vibrate against her hip and when she looked down upon the item she noticed it was Kenji's cell phone.

"Kenji your phone is ringing again," she whispered in his ear. He nodded his head and grabbed that offending device and flipped it open before checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how are you?" Kenshin Himura's voice rang through from the other end.

"Oh, hey. I'm _was_ okay," he stressed on "was". Kenshin sighed.

"Well, I was going to wish you a happy early birthday."

"Okay, thanks you wished me a happy birthday. Now what?" Kenji snapped. Another sigh came from the other side, but then there were muffled voices probably from Kenshin and Tomoe talking.

"Well, I got your report card today and you're doing an excellent job. Did you finally get a tutor?" he asked. Kenji on the other hand gritted his teeth. He didn't know why exactly, but when he spoke to his father he always felt angry.

"Yes, well, Mom's new boyfriend is helping me!" he snapped.

"Oh, your mother has a new boyfriend, and you've met him wow that must be a serious one," his father's tone seemed forced and for a few moments Kenji was satisfied maybe now that jerk will know the heart break as his mother did. "That's good for her." His smile fell. Kenshin Himura did not care about his mother anymore.

----

Kaoru Kamiya stood in front of the mirror her eyes resting on her features. She wasn't the gorgeous beauty Megumi or Yumi, her co-workers, but she wasn't that bad. Turning to the side she made sure her dress was presentable. She then faced the front again and placed a hand on the mirror. It was from their wedding, an heirloom from her late mother to be given to her when she married her true love. _Well, I did momma, but I wasn't his true love_. Trailing her hand along the wood she sighed as the tears prickled at the edge of her vision.

A knock on the door interrupted her pity party. _All right Kaoru, get yourself together and have a great time! _She tried to cheer up. Checking her appearance once again she walked towards the door and opened it revealing a rather tall man.

"Hello, Aoshi," she smiled at the cold man before shrugging on her evening coat and heading off. His hand rested on the small of her back as they walked to his expensive car. Kenji who was hiding behind the fence of his neighbor's watched as the man opened the door for his mother before even getting in for himself. His own blue eyes narrowed as the car drove off. From his mother's expression he couldn't tell if this date would be a fluke or not.

"Damn it!" he cursed. Usually he would try to get a good look on his mother's face before she went off because then he would know if she was about to enjoy the date or was beginning to get depressed. Kenji once again blamed his father as he shuffled into their small house. It was slightly larger than his father's and didn't have the forbidden room. It was quiet with out her in the house, but it always meant that he could invite some _responsible_ friends. His hand connected with the cool plastic of the house phone as he dialed a familiar number.

"Hi, Yahiko. My mother left me all alone again you want to come over? Tsubame can come too," he offered and it only took a few seconds for one of his closest friends to agree. It didn't even take long for the boy and his girlfriend to get to Kenji's house either. The moment Yahiko opened the front door of the Kamiya household he saw Kenji lounging in a chair playing Guitar Hero on expert.

"Man, I hate that you don't even try and you're that awesome at it," he grumbled and plopped down on the couch next to the television. Tsubame soon sat next to Yahiko and watched as Kenji _slaughtered_ the song.

"Where's Hikaru?" Tsubame asked feeling a little lonely being the only girl there. After Kenji had finished the song he gave the controller to Yahiko and finally responded to the usually shy girl.

"Her dad wanted her to meet another one of his girlfriends so she couldn't come. Plus he doesn't like it when she's at my house. We could do _naughty_ things," he made a face and the other two started to laugh.

"You do _naughty_ things with Hikaru? Kenji you're not man enough," Yahiko chortled, but Kenji stopped smile for a split second before replying. "And you are?" he shot back. Yahiko paused the game for a few seconds before turning to his red haired friend.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he grinned. Tsubame blushed.

----

Kaoru tried to hide a smile that crossed her face when Aoshi won her yet another stuffed animal with out really trying. He was extremely suave and not a chatterbox, but his presence was in a way comforting. She wasn't alone. His hand lingered on the small of her back as they walked along the fair grounds.

It was the last day and Kaoru had missed every other day and when she asked Kenji if he wanted to go he just grunted and said fairs were boring. _He probably thinks it's boring because his friends do _she sighed. Aoshi gave her a look of question and Kaoru couldn't help but smile at him. It was adorable the ice cube Megumi had set her up with was actually concerned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked his voice deep.

"No, I was just thinking that if I hadn't gone out with you I wouldn't have gotten to see the fair this year," she once again rewarded him with a grateful smile. There was a twitch at Aoshi's lips but still no smile reached across his face.

"Well, I'm happy I could be of service," he nodded his head the twitch of a smile still there. Kaoru gave a giggle before she laid her head against his arm, since he was really tall.

"Ohohoho," a familiar laugh cut through the air. "See I told you Rooster head they are getting along just fine!" Kaoru looked up just in time to see Megumi and Sanosuke moving towards them quickly, Sano carrying some herbs.

"Hey, Missy, Shinomori," Sano nodded towards the other man. Aoshi nodded in reply and kept quiet.

"Aren't you glad Yumi and I forced you to go on this date?" Megumi laughed. Kaoru's eyes almost bugged out of her head and she shook her head furiously.

"You two didn't force me I decided on my own after you told me about Aoshi," she retorted quickly before anyone could take her actions as something else. Megumi began to laugh even more before she dragged Sanosuke off. She waved good bye.

"Bye Missy!" Sano called out before he shot Aoshi a look of warning. Kaoru sighed and rested her head once again against Aoshi. _Well, at least they didn't ruin the date_ she smiled.

"Kaoru," another familiar voice drawled. Kaoru's body went rigid and Aoshi took notice of the man in front of them. He had white hair and a slight crazed look in his eye, but after a few minutes Aoshi inferred he was harmless since Kaoru didn't seem to be afraid.

"Oh, hi, Enishi," Kaoru forced a smile. It was always awkward to meet up with ex's especially if you were the one to do the dumping.

"It's good to see you again," he gave a slight smile before pecking her on the cheek. Kaoru relaxed a little, but she still felt a little tense. Enishi seemed to finally notice Aoshi. "Ah, so this is your new boy toy," he smirk then seeing if he could rile Aoshi.

Frankly, Kaoru believed it nearly impossible to rile Aoshi. He was extremely calm and collected not one to get fired up like she was. Now that she thought about it they were almost on the opposite of the anger issue.

"Well, good-bye Kaoru," Enishi sighed after he decided Aoshi wasn't worth the effort, but he had successfully ruined the date. Kaoru then let out a sigh this time she had actually had a nice time.

"I suppose I should take you home," Aoshi spoke softly before he led her towards the exit of the fair.

----

Kenji sat up groggily in his bed as the smell of tea wafted through his bedroom. It meant his mother was home or it was morning. Glancing at the clock he sighed, it was morning. He hadn't been able to stay up and wait for her once again. School was making him so tried now, and it didn't help that he was struggling with almost every subject except for the ones Yahiko and Tsubame helped him with. He couldn't even ask Hikaru for help because she was doing even worse than him was. She unfortunately had the excuse that she was dealing with the stress of her parents divorce and couldn't handle school work. His teachers believed he on the other hand was use to his parents' separation and was just lazy.

Soon the smell of tea was joined with bacon and he sat up straight. He mother couldn't cook to save her life and there were few people they knew who would get up at seven in the morning to cook. So either her boyfriend had spent the night, he shuddered at the thought, or one of his mother's friends, of whom he didn't know, had shown up and was being nice. Kenji pushed against the soft mattress and stumbled out of his room in time to smell eggs, bacon, and cinnamon pancakes. Someone else was definitely cooking. His feet dragged against the floor as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen Kenji let his jaw drop there in front of the stove were his grandfather, not his mother's father but his father's father, Hiko Seijuro. He was big man and Kenji couldn't help but feel respect for him even though he didn't feel an ounce of it towards his own father.

"Hey, grandpa," he murmured and sat in a seat next to his mother. Her hand reached out slowly and she began to rub his back involuntarily. She seemed to always do that when people who were of his father's family or Tomoe was around. Hiko turned around and gave him a grunt before piling the food on plates and handing it to them.

Kenji shoveled the food down before he even turned to give him mother a questioning gaze. Kaoru smiled softly at her son and quickly she turned towards her ex-husband's father.

"Hiko, it's great to have you here and all, but neither Kenji nor I were expecting you," she trailed off allowing Hiko to put in a few words.

"Well, I wasn't about to miss Kenji's birthday because my stupid son doesn't have him this weekend," he replied gruffly and Kaoru let a real smile scroll across her face. That was until there was a knock at the door. Kenji decided he would get the door it was most likely to be either Yahiko or Tsubame, who knew what they had left at his house. He glided with the grace he had inherited from his father towards the door. Hiko watched his grandson, who looked so much like his adopted son, until he disappeared around the corner. He then turned to the only woman he had approved of for his idiot son. Her eyes had too just returned to the table.

_Kenshin you idiot why did you let her go? _Hiko grumbled. Kaoru opened her mouth to either ask something or say what ever was going through her mind.

"Uh, mom, some guy is here to see you," Kenji called from the front. A frown marred Kaoru's features for a few moments before she too walked towards the front of their home. As her eyes rested on the figure at the door they seemed to widen ten folds. There stood Aoshi Shinomori looking somewhat uncomfortable with her leather jacket tucked under his arm. It wasn't long after that Hiko was leaning against the doorframe that connected the dining room to the living room as a way of intimidation towards the other man.

"I am sorry to bother you, but you left this," he held up the jacket as if it were a white flag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I knew I forgot something," Kaoru replied feeling extremely uncomfortable especially with the man who use to be her father-in-law standing behind her. Plus she had just broken a rule she and Kenji had set up; he had met one of her dates. Aoshi seemed to sense her unease.

"I would have left it in the office, but there was a janitor who had been looking at it suspiciously," he tried to cover up for her and Kaoru smiled gratefully towards him. Aoshi wasn't even in her department; he was a lot higher up than she was.

"Thank you, I won't leave it in my office again," she blushed. Both Kenji and Hiko had looks that plainly said they didn't believe a word she had said. She didn't blame them since usually if she left anything Megumi would bring it back.

"Good-bye," he bowed and turned to leave except two very familiar figures were blocking his path. One really tall man with spiky hair and another female with long black hair, the female was grinning at Aoshi.

"Hello, Shinomori," Megumi smirked. "What are you doing here?" she asked acting oh so innocent.

"I came to drop off a jacket Ms Kamiya had left at the office," he replied curtly.

"Oh really?" Megumi chuckled, "Well, then nice seeing you Shinomori." The usually silent man nodded and walked off towards his car. At this point Sano decided to speak to Kenji totally ignoring Kaoru.

"Hey, how's your birthday been?" he took a big whiff of the air. That's not your mom's cooking is it?" he asked.

"Nope, Grandpa Hiko made it."

"Good I though the apocalypse was starting," Sano joked as he clutched his chest in a dramatic manner. Kaoru made a strange noise before attacking the taller man.

"Happy birthday Kenji," Megumi sidestepped the two gave the red headed boy a hug.

----

Kenji couldn't help but smile as he friends joked around. His mother had gone all out for his birthday party. She had borrowed Saitoh's plasma screen so Yahiko, Tsubame, Hikaru, and he could play video games in style, but unfortunately where the plasma went Saitoh went, Kenji had the feeling that Saitoh was attracted to his mother. The golden eyed detective was now lounging in a lawn chair and watching over the party along with his Grandpa Hiko.

"Hey kiddo!" Misao, one of his mother's closest friends, hugged him from behind causing him to lose focus for a few moments on his game, thus insured Yahiko beating him, again.

"Hey, Misao," he greeted before shooting the celebrating teenager a glare. He had almost had Yahiko too! Misao was still hugging him when Yumi and her boyfriend, who gave Kenji the creeps, walked up to him. Yumi was moving quickly towards them while Shishio was holding a large sized back in his arms and somewhat lagging behind. Misao had by then detached herself from Kenji and was eyeing the birthday present, probably as curious as he was.

"Happy birthday Kenji!" Yumi then hugged him and the red headed boy couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks Yumi, uh, mom said the gifts should go on the table over there," Kenji mumbled and pointed to a table that was overflowing with gifts. Shishio nodded and swaggered towards the table, but instead of coming back he decided to hang out with Saitoh and Hiko.

"Well, I hope you have a great birthday," Yumi pecked him on the cheek and then went to join her boyfriend.

"So," Yahiko drawled, "you up for another round?" Kenji was about to answer when some more guest arrived at the back door, but instead of being either embarrassed or overly happy he growled. Standing in the doorway was his father, Kenshin Himura, and his girlfriend. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother stop and her body become rigid. Sanosuke stood ready waiting for something to happen and by the look Saitoh was giving Kenshin a glare that said he wished Kenshin would die. Kenji shuffled closer to his mother in an attempt to be support, but instead he felt comforted by her.

Kaoru placed a hand on her son's shoulder and leaned closer to him. Her blue eyes spoke to him on many levels, mostly asking him to do what ever she was about to ask him to do, but he wasn't too sure he wished to do that.

"Go, say hi to you father."

----

A/N: Well, at least it's longer than the other chapter. I want to thank the three reviewers, man that sound pathetic, even though I have a small number you made me smile and kept me writing. Now the reason this is out so late is that I went out of state for eight days or else it would have been sooner, a lot sooner. As I mentioned in the notes above Kenshin did make an appearance!

Now for Kaoru's next date shall it be Aoshi? Saitoh? Soujiro? Actually at the moment I don't know, but after a good night's sleep, usually as I tell myself stories the idea will come to me!

Now, if you read it please review it. It's taken a lot of time and effort to write it. Yes, I'm doing it for pleasure, but it would be nice to know people actually like it. Also I would love feedback. Thank you Onhiro, Harlyn, and Alwyzme you're the ones who inspired me to write this.

Next Chapter: The three K's interact, meaning Kenshin, Kaoru, and Kenji. Also school and Kenji has to go visit his father. Plus we get to learn more about Kenshin.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Another round of Rurouni Kenshin! Yay! Wow, you guys really like this story huh? Good because reviews get me writing! Yes, bad Kenshin! I'm sorry about he wait…. I, uh, couldn't get to write something good, so I took a little break and then sat myself down and opened up word to write. I hope you like this chapter!

Warning: Cursing, Aoshi and Kaoru lovin', some drama, and secrets!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I wish I did!

----

The party stopped for a split second and Sanosuke was walking purposely towards the older red head, his brown eyes practically screaming that he was an idiot. He felt like one right at that moment and it didn't take Sanosuke more than a second to grab his collar and drag him to a corner where no one else was.

"What are you doing bringing Tomoe here Kenshin? I mean it's great that you've moved on but you're hurting the missy and your kid!" he snapped and raked a hand through his spiky hair. Sometimes Kenshin was just an idiot, who would have that he was, no he wouldn't think that. Sanosuke shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Kenshin sighed feeling as if the whole world was crashing upon him.

"Don't tell me that! Tell that to the little Missy!" Sanosuke pointed towards where Saitoh was talking to Kaoru, his hand resting on her trembling shoulder. Kenji on the other hand was pouting and his friends were trying to cheer him up. Another rush of misery passed through Kenshin and he felt like scum. He looked up once again and dread filled his stomach, his father was walking towards him seeming none to happy.

"Idiot!" he hissed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You got to be the stupidest son ever." Kenshin lowered his eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have brought Tomoe but she adores Kenji, and she's practically family now!" Kenshin tried to explain, but Hiko held his hand up and glared.

"No, I'll speak. Just because you've been dating for five years doesn't make her family," Kenshin opened his mouth to speak but Hiko didn't let him, "and it is easy to see that Kenji doesn't seem to return to feelings of Tomoe. So bringing her here because she adores him is still out of the question!" He cringed as his father bellowed. "Now, you go say hello to Kaoru give Kenji what ever you got for him and either tell Tomoe to leave or you both do!"

Kenshin couldn't believe it, yes he was stupid moron but wasn't his own father supposed to be on his side? Was there anyone on his side? Of course not he was the bastard who broke Kaoru's heart, the only one who really wanted to heal him. He was an asshole.

With a dejected sigh Kenshin made his way over to Kaoru. Saitoh was still there and was standing before Kaoru protectively. His hand curled tightly on Kenshin's shoulder and Saitoh leaned closer his voice deadly in his ears. "If you hurt her Battousai I will kill you." For a split second Kenshin's eyes flared gold, but as quickly as it came it left.

Kaoru's blue eyes shifted up towards him and he felt his heart race and his stomach plummet. He was a moron, but their time had passed. Kaoru was moving on, unfortunately. Her eyes held weariness and some edges of sadness, but she had moved on, maybe. Kenshin hoped for a split second it was the old them before, before she found that letter.

"_What the hell is this?" she hissed throwing a crumpled letter in his face. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously and she was gripping a ladle tightly in her fists. He numbly picked it up and his eyes widened at the information splay across it. They then narrowed and he gripped the paper furiously. _

"_You're reading my mail!" he snapped back. Kaoru took a few steps back, but then thought better and returned to her spot, eyes still blazing. _

"_I was getting worried! You were gone all hours of the night and you barely even look at me anymore Kenshin! Do you even notice Kenji has grown?" she yelled back and now her eyes, one of his favorite features of hers, were watering, yet tears never fell. This time it was he who took a step back. "Now what is that?" Kaoru pointed to the letter. What is it talking about?" He looked down at the paper and ripped it into shreds. _

"_It's nothing," he let the pieces fall on the ground, and walked away. _

"_Kenshin!"/"Daddy!"_

_Kaoru and Kenji's voices mixed as they cried out. He didn't want to hear them right then so he went outside to walk. He returned to the house an hour later and slipped into bed next to his wife. She snuggled up to him instinctively, and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. _

That had been the tip of the ice burg. His relationship with his wife, now ex-wife, had never been the same. Why hadn't he told her? No, he wasn't ready to reveal himself then and he hadn't done so yet either.

"Kenshin, is something wrong?" her voice brought him back from his musing and there he notice another emotion in her eyes, amusement, along with the pain and sadness.

"Ah, no, sorry," he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. How are you, Kaoru?" For a few moments she looked shocked but she forced a smile.

"I'm doing okay and you?" she replied civilly. Kenshin couldn't help but feel stung by her tone. It felt as if she were forcing herself to be nice to him. _She probably is you idiot_.

"I'm fine," he nodded and quickly left her presence, but not before telling her good-bye. As he approached his son Kenshin felt his chest constrict as Kenji gave him a death glare. Yahiko and Tsubame were playing a video game while his other friend, a girl he hadn't met yet, was cheering them on. Kenji on the other hand had probably been watching the exchange between Kaoru and him ready to jump in if he felt needed. Now it was almost if his haunches were raised. "Hello, Kenji," Kenshin smiled at his son. The boy only snorted, "Well, Tomoe and I wanted to," he trailed off. Where was Tomoe? Looking around he saw her chatting politely with Megumi. _That's not good_ he sighed. Anyway, Tomoe and I just wanted to say happy birthday and give you this." Kenshin handed him a long slender box. Kenji reluctantly took it.

"Bye," he bit out and Kenshin smiled at the boy.

"Good-bye," With a bow he saved Tomoe from Megumi and went off.

Kaoru felt her knees finally give way and she sat in a chair, but she made sure she did so that no one noticed how tired she was of being strong. She just wanted to go in a corner and damn it! Yet, there was Kenji and he would worry and hate Kenshin more. In full truth she was as much of a cause of the divorce as he was, and she finally had proof that she hurt him. His eyes that were amethyst with speckles of gold spoke of hurt and remorse for a split second as he stared into her own.

"Uh, Ms Kamiya," Tsubame asked the woman as she tugged at her sleeves. Yahiko and I were wondering if Kenji could open his presents because I have work to go to." Kaoru smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Yes, he can open presents."

-----

"So, Kenji, did you enjoy your party?" Hikaru asked during school that Wednesday.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" he replied, but his mind was on what happened earlier that week at his birthday party. His father had stopped right in front of his mother and just stared as if he were stuck in memory or emotion. He didn't know what, but now he was so confused about his so-called uncaring father. Plus, he had to go to Kenshin's that weekend also.

Kenshin had called later that week and had asked if Kenji could stay with him that weekend since he didn't see him that much for his birthday. Kenji on the other hand tried to explain to his mother that he saw his father more than enough that weekend. She didn't listen to him and agreed. When he had asked her, no demanded, why. She had told him that his father loved him very much and wanted to see him also that he and his father should work it out. _He's an idiot and cruel. I hate him!_ Kenji seethed.

"Space cadet!" Hikaru tugged lightly on his hair, her dark eyes flashing angrily. What did you get from your dad? You didn't open it at the party." Shaking his hair out of her vicious grasp Kenji sent her a searing glare.

"I haven't opened it. What ever it is I'll probably hate it, and mom will have to return it," he sighed.

"So, then why don't you open it and get it over with? Like I do with gifts from my grandma," Hikaru shrugged. Allowing her to receive a deadpanned look Kenji shook his head at her. "Oh, come on. Maybe it'll be cool?" she tried to suggest.

"Shut up. It won't be cool. It's from him!" Kenji snapped back, but he regretted it as Hikaru move back as if she had been hit.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

" 'Karu," he sighed opening his mouth to say an apology, but nothing came out. Instead of waiting for him to say something Hikaru walked away towards her class. _I'm an idiot like he is! _

----

Aoshi stared at the screen tiredly. Once again he was at his day job, as some people liked to joke. Shaking his head, he decided today was not his day. Not only had some clumsy coworker spilled coffee all over him, but his other boss had just informed him he had to go get a person from the past, who would rather leave the past be. Also, if the files were going to stack up more he'd then be behind, and he didn't want to cancel his date with Kaoru.

Three months they had known each other before their first date and he had to admit he was glad her two friends, he believed they were, had noticed his interest in her. On their first date Aoshi had been a little nervous and worried that he would be called for his other job the one Kaoru didn't know about just yet. Yet, if she were the one then he would tell her about his dark secrets.

A swift knock broke him from his thoughts and Aoshi was surprised to see the woman of his thoughts enter. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and tendrils that had escaped it hung around her face. She looked beautiful.

"Hey, uh, Yumi asked me to give you these since it's her birthday," Kaoru blushed and handed him a piece of vanilla cake with green frosting. I don't know why she didn't do it on her own you know she loves getting away from work," she babbled. Aoshi couldn't help but allow a small smile to form on the corner of his mouth. Placing a finger to her lips he silenced her.

"Thank you Kaoru," he nodded and sat back down. She took that as a dismissal and walked out of the office. Maybe today wasn't so bad.

----

Kaoru couldn't help but take a deep breath and return to her desk. She was such an idiot! Stuttering in front of Aoshi like a schoolgirl. It was almost like Kenshin all over again. _No, _she sighed; _stop thinking about that it's in the past you need to move on!_ Kaoru allowed a frown to appear on her face and her brows furrowed a little as she thought of the future. She wanted more children, more laughter that would ring through the house. Yes, there would be a huge age difference between Kenji and the new child, but she was aching to have another baby. Yet, adoption at the moment was out of the question, she didn't have the finances to support another baby just yet. Plus she wasn't too old; she had Kenji when she was very young, so it wasn't like she was in her forties.

"Hey, why the long face? Aoshi snap at you for interrupting his precious work time?" Megumi asked sitting delicately on the edge of Kaoru's desk.

"No, my biological clock is ticking," she sighed placing her chin on her hand.

"Why? You've already had a kid! Here you can take one of mine," Yumi chuckled holding out a picture of her three children, all Shishio's of course. The youngest one was a three-year-old boy who looked much like his daddy.

"Jeez, Yumi, why don't you and Shishio get married or something?" Kaoru asked looking at the three boys in the picture. They were all adorable none of them Kenji's age or even older. Their ages went from ten, four, and three, and Kaoru wondered how Yumi and Shishio still managed to have a nightlife. Usually when either Kaoru or another mother in the building asked Yumi chuckled and gave a knowing smile, but she never answered their questions. This was another question Yumi never answered.

"Anyway, why is your biological clock ticking, Kaoru?" Megumi changed to subject back. The blue eyed woman sighed.

"I don't know I just want another baby, but first I have to actually have a husband," Kaoru sighed blatantly ignoring Yumi's comment about having a stable boyfriend would work too.

"Odd," Megumi sighed, she had never really felt the urge to have children probably even when she helped out at the clinic and got to hold tiny babies. She adored them, but never had she wanted to have one of her own. Maybe she just wasn't a family type of woman.

"Okay, how about this Kaoru," another coworker, Jan was it, spoke up.

"How about you bag Aoshi? Then you'd have really cute kids since both of you are lookers, or maybe even that Saitoh guy he's not that bad either!" A blush rushed across Kaoru's face as Yumi and Megumi defended her saying she wasn't that kind of woman. Jan, was that really her name, was quiet for the rest of the workday.

----

It was the dreaded Friday, Kenji sighed as his mother closed the trunk where his duffel bag was and since Sano's car broke down, his mother didn't like cars, they were going to ride with Misao. Meaning, his legs were going to be cramped in the back of her tiny car. Hikaru was standing on the sidewalk next to him her arm dangling off his shoulders, watching as Kaoru and Misao discussed things.

"I really wished you didn't have to go," she sighed and Kenji nodded. I really wanted you to come to the movies with me." A slight blush tinged his cheeks from her comment. _She didn't mention Yahiko or Tsubame_ he gulped. For the first time in his life he would have gone out with Hikaru alone on something like a date, but his father ruined it. Sure it would have been more of a hang out thing, but it would be his mother's face that counted, when he would tell her he was going to the movies with Hikaru. Actually he could picture it now, her face beaming and her eyes, the ones he inherited, shining with happiness.

"What movie were you thinking about going to?" he asked glancing at the girl from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, it depended on whether you were going or not. If you were going we'd watch an action or horror film, but since you can't I'll probably go to some sappy chick-flick and laugh at the ridiculousness of it," she grinned and Kenji cursed under his breath. When he and Hikaru watched movies together they would almost always comment on things either how cool that move was, for action films, or how stupid/scary that scene had been, during horror films. Only once had she made him watch a chick-flick and they had both fallen asleep during it, much to his mother's amusement, on each other. Luckily they had been at his house or her father would have murdered him.

"Ready?" his mother's voice broke him out of his thought process and he moved away from Hikaru, but not before she latched onto him with a huge hug. Kenji's blue eyes widened in shock as she clung to him for a few seconds before letting go.

"I'll miss you. Call me when you get back in town okay?" she asked tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ears. Kenji nodded jerkily and walked towards the car where Misao was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He knew that smile it warned him of unrelenting teasing.

"Kenji's got a girlfriend," she said playfully as he buckled himself in. She was about to continue when his mother, thankfully, intervened.

"Misao stop teasing my son and get on the road or I'll drive," she threatened laughingly. Misao squeaked and stepped on the gas, peeling out of the driveway. Kenji turned towards the window and waved at Hikaru until she was only a tiny dot. A small smile rested on his lips and he leaned back in the seat thankful Misao, who he was seated behind, was so short, unlike Sanosuke.

"So, Kenji what'd you all get for your birthday?" Misao asked as she drove. Flicking her blinker on at the stop sign she look back at him for a split second.

"Uh, clothes, video games, random things," he shrugged.

"What? No car?" she frowned at the rearview mirror. Kenji shook his head sadly. He had actually been very eager to get a new car, but when none of his presents were keys so he gave up, plus his mother didn't like cars at all.

"Kenshin has two gifts for Kenji," Kaoru replied.

"Really? Wow!" Misao grinned and Kenji's eyes widened. _Of course my father's a lot richer than we are for some reason he has a lot of money_ Kenji frowned. "Hey, Kenji what was your first present?" she asked. In the backseat Kenji shifted uncomfortably unwilling to announce to his mother that he hadn't even opened it. "Kenji?" Another bout of shifting and he caught his mother's eyes in the side view mirror. She knew.

"I believe he got a special heirloom," his mother said, her tone odd to his ears. She wasn't happy that he didn't open the present. "One that meant a lot to Kenshin."

"Oh, wow you mean that its," Misao trailed off and gave a whistle. "You lucky duck, Kenji!" The red head on the other hand was floored. He was lucky? Huh? Shaking his head he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yeah, really lucky," he mumbled, embarrassed. The chatter went on like that for the whole trip and Kenji relaxed a little as his mother and Misao told jokes and old stories of when they were younger. He noticed that his father was never brought up in stories. Maybe it was to not upset him or even his mother, but he was thankful for it. He was going to have to spend the weekend with him, so he didn't want to hear about him.

Pulling into the parking lot of the mall, Misao told Kenji that after his dad picked him up she was jacking his mother and taking her shopping. He couldn't help but beam at the woman, his mother didn't buy much for herself anymore, actually he never remembered her spoiling herself. The smile dropped off his face as he recognized a familiar car pull up next to them and his father stepped out this time alone. _Good he learned_ Kenji snorted.

"Hey, Himura," Misao greeted and Kaoru gave her ex husband a quick nod as she pushed the chair forward to let Kenji out. As her son stepped out, she looked over his features making sure he was okay. She really wished he and his father would get along better, even if they weren't together anymore.

"Hello, Misao. Hey Kenji," Kenshin smiled at his son, but his own smile fell when he received a glare. _He'll never forgive me will he, but how can he when I don't really forgive myself for hurting Kaoru_ he sighed.

"Kenji!" Kaoru nudged her son and he reluctantly stepped forward. A sad look passed over her face and she enclosed him in a tight hug. Kenji hugged her fiercely back and tried to whisper to her not to make him go, but Kaoru shook her head and pulled away from her son a little bit. Stroking his hair she pecked him on the forehead to told him to be good. He sighed in defeat and walked towards his father.

"Ready to go?" Kenshin asked and the boy nodded.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered.

----

It was Saturday afternoon, soon it would be night, and Kenji was sprawled out on the plush couch of his father's staring blankly at the television screen. While in the background his father and Tomoe were speaking in hushed tones. They seemed to be fighting, but he didn't pay any mind to it. If their volume was to get louder he would just turn up the TV. He heard Tomoe sigh and walk into another room, but his father's footsteps didn't follow hers instead they were headed towards the living room and soon Kenji's feet were moved so Kenshin could sit.

"So, do you want to do?" Kenshin asked trying to bond with his son. The boy only look at him blankly for a few seconds before turning his attention to something that was on the channel. Probably some trashy reality show. Kenshin sighed and finally turned his attention to the show. His eyes widened slightly as two girls on the television started to make out at a club for money. _What in the hell is he watching? _Yet, as soon as he thought that Kenji flipped the channel to some cartoons. Kenshin relaxed a little and smiled as Kenji giggled at the antics of the creatures on the screen. It seemed his son either ignored his presence or had forgotten he was even there as he laughed a little more.

_He laughs like she does_ Kenshin thought sadly as Kenji let out another bark of laughter. Getting up from the couch he softly told his son that he was going to fix supper. Whether he heard him or not, Kenshin didn't know, but he continued his way towards the kitchen passing the one room Kenji was not allowed in.

Dinner was awkward as usual. Kenji, even though his father's cooking was on of the best things he ever tasted, picked at his food and every once in a while would take a bite. This time Tomoe was deathly silent she didn't even talk softly to Kenji asking him how he was or what he was doing at school. Yet, her dark eyes latched on to his and she finally spoke up.

"Your father told me your mother has a serious boyfriend what's he like," she asked. Kenji knew she was cryptically asking him if he accepted his mother's boyfriend unlike her. Placing the fork down Kenji tried to conjure up the imagery of the man who had taken his mother out on a date last Friday and who had brought her back her coat that Saturday morning.

"He's really tall and he's quiet. Really smart too. I think he really cares for my mom since he opens the doors for her all the time," Kenji listed some things he inferred from meeting the man for only a split second. Tomoe nodded and turned back to her food her unspoken question answered, it was a yes. Kenji hoped the answer was actually a yes when he did get to meet the man, if he ever did, but his mother was so protective of whom he met when she dated. She was always worried about him. If he didn't like the guy she was half way there to booting him out of her life, yet if she really, really liked him Kenji was sure she'd date him. Only once did he actually meet a guy and that was Enishi.

_By the look of his mother he knew she liked the guy, and he probably treated her really well too. Yet, Kenji didn't like the look of him and made it apparent on his face. The second she saw that Kaoru sighed and told Enishi just to sit on the couch while she and Kenji set the table. In the kitchen, much larger than his father's, she confronted him and Kenji listed some reasons, some total bullshit other his real feelings. Kaoru looked unsure for a few moments then nodded. At that point Kenji knew that guy was history. _

The sound of his father's cell phone tore Kenji from his memory and he looked up to see Tomoe looking a little unhappy. His father didn't seem all that happy either. Flicking open the device he answered and walked quickly towards the forbidden room. He closed the door and Kenji's brows furrowed. His father was being secretive.

After thirty minutes of silence, in which he finished his meal, Kenshin returned to the table and ignored the questioning look Tomoe gave him. A frown appeared on Kenji's face as he began to think about how his father was acting now. _Maybe that's why mother and he broke it off his secrets, maybe they were so big she couldn't handle them. _After his father's return Kenji went to the guestroom. Around eleven thirty he migrated to the couch as usual and passed out.

The sound of voices awoke Kenji from his deep sleep, but it wasn't his father and Tomoe. No, the voices were both male, one was his father's he knew that, but the other was slightly familiar as well. They must have either been standing by the door or in the dinning room.

"They need you," the familiar voice stated firmly.

"I don't see why they have you and the others," Kenshin sighed. I don't want to do this anymore. It has already ruined one marriage and it's starting to ruin my other relationship." Kenji's eyes snapped wide. Whatever the man wanted his father to do it had ruined his parents' marriage.

"The others aren't as good or efficient as you are," the unknown man sighed.

"I won't do it. Tomoe doesn't like it when I have to go out at night and all these missions do is cause more hurt and damage I'm not fifteen anymore," Kenshin hissed.

"No, but you're still Battousai," the other replied. _Battousai? _Kenji wondered what that meant. Creeping around to look at the two men he what he saw shocked him. There standing across from his father was his mother's boyfriend.

----

Earlier that Saturday night before his visit with the Battousai, Aoshi was sitting in front of one of the most gorgeous women he knew. Her deep blue eyes smiled at him as he pulled the chair out for her. They talked, well it was mostly her talking, about life and her son. She loved to talk about Kenji and he didn't mind. It meant he didn't have to reply to terribly much and he could admire her, plus she wasn't bragging about the boy.

"This is a really good place Aoshi, how did you find it?" she asked placing a piece of lobster in her mouth and relishing at the taste. A small smirk twitch at the corner of his mouth as she enjoyed her meal.

"That's my little secret," he spoke softly. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him and this time popped a shrimp in her mouth.

"Oh really?" she beamed at him. He was quite nice off duty, actually when she bothered him Wednesday he had been pleasant then too.

"Yes, you see I have certain ways to find things out," he smirked.

"Like a ninja?" she joked and Aoshi almost let shock appear on his face. _She's close_. Yet, his facial expression had never changed.

"Exactly," he replied smoothly and Kaoru was let to a fit of giggles. So how was your weekend so far?" he asked.

"Oh well so far it's been really good. I dropped Kenji off at his father's and was dragged off to go shopping," Kaoru's voice shook a little when she mentioned Kenshin, but she fondly remembered the shopping trip.

_Misao practically dragged her throughout the whole entire mall looking for the perfect dress for her. They finally stopped at an incredibly expensive looking store. Her green eyes lit up and she shoved Kaoru in. _

"_You know I'm really jealous," she stated right off the bat. Kaoru frowned and cocked an eyebrow in confusion. _

"_Why?"_

"_Aoshi Shinomori asked you out! He is practically God's gift to women! Now try this on," Misao spoke quickly as she shoved a dress towards Kaoru. _

"_I didn't know you felt that way," Kaoru spoke numbly. _

"_Of course you didn't, but I'm happy for you after what you went through with Kenshin it's good to see you dating again," Misao replied and shook her head when Kaoru came out. Tossing another dress toward her friend she continued. "Plus if he's interested in you I don't have much of a chance yet, but if you break up could you steer him my way?" _

"_Uh, sure I suppose if it's not a messy break up, and I've dated before Aoshi!" Kaoru defended herself. _

"_Yeah, water testing dates! The only real one you had was with the Enishi guy, and you turned him away the second Kenji wrinkled his nose at him!" Misao called back. Kaoru sighed it was true. Stepping out of the dressing room she twirled. "Perfect!" Misao grinned. _

Kaoru told a condensed version of her adventure at the mall, excluding everything Misao said about liking Aoshi of course she didn't want to embarrass the girl. Aoshi listened to her talk interested. It was quite a coincidence that Kaoru had been in the same town that the Battousai resided in. The same town he would soon enter to hunt down said man.

"Ah, well, tell Misao thank you because you look amazing today," Aoshi told her as he reached for her hand. Kaoru's face softened as their fingers intertwined. He was so sweet and she did care for him. Both of them leaned forward slowly and their lips brushed against each other softly. Aoshi didn't press it farther content on staying where they were at the moment. Though his hand caressed the side of her face tenderly. Pulling back, Kaoru's eyes slowly opened and she couldn't help the smile that reigned over her. Aoshi's eyes were locked on hers as he leaned forward for another kiss, and once more their lips were pressed against each other.

This time after pulling back Aoshi stood and placed the needed money on the table. "Shall we go on a walk?" he asked holding out his hand. _This is romantic; Megumi will eat her heart out_. Placing her hand in his own callused one Kaoru allowed Aoshi to lead them to a park.

They entered the gardens and Kaoru's breath was caught. There were dozens of fireflies. Tears began to sting at the corners of her eyes, but she never allowed them to go any farther. Aoshi wrapped an arm around her figure and allowed her to watch the glowing bugs.

_This is where I met Kenshin_ she took a gulp of air and tried to will away the memories. She would not let them rule her! Kenshin was happy with Tomoe so why couldn't she be happy with Aoshi? Turning in his arms, Kaoru kissed him with a little more passion than before. It took Aoshi a few seconds to regain his composure, but soon he was kissing her back. To night she would get rid of those memories.

-----

A/N: Yeah, okay first of all this story is not set in modern day Japan, just wanted to clear that up before someone tells me that this isn't how the Japanese culture is. I know, but when I wrote the beginning of this story it was on a whim and I didn't really study anything, plus I had the first chapter half way done by then. Anyway, this story is also my stress relief story for when I get stuck on my original novella. So, where are they? I don't know probably America. Don't worry if I ever do another story of this and it's based in Japan I'll be sure to try to bone up on the culture first!

Actually parts of this story made me really sad, like when Kenji was talking about his gift from Kenshin. I don't know why but I pictured Kenshin looking so sad and I felt really bad then.

Oh, yeah Aoshi and Misao. I can't promise anything really. If the characters come together then they will I won't force them to be a couple because a lot of people like it. I'm sorry. (I hope I don't lose a lot of fans) On another note, Aoshi smile alert! Sorry about the kissing scenes –ducks behind a chair in case there's angry KxK fans- but I have to try and make it real! I warned you guys!

Okay before I get a bunch of questions, if I do, Aoshi had never met Kenshin before then, so when he met Kenji for a split second in the first chapter of course he didn't put two and two together. Yet, as you can see he's a little suspicious about it. Of course by next chapter Aoshi will have put two and two together because he's smart like that!

About Tomoe, I'm not trying to make her seem like a bitch, sorry if I do, but I want to put it across that she isn't too keen on Kenshin's job, being as it's illegal. (I know you guys know by now! If you don't just ignore me!) Plus there's got to be some friction for those two to break up. Also I will not portray Tomoe as a whore or anything, I'm not that kind of a writer.

In truth my dear readers I wasn't sure this chapter would make it past seven pages, but it did and I'm extremely happy. It also helps that so many of you reviewed! I really liked Misao in this chapter and I hope I gave you guys enough Aoshi time. Please review it keeps my spirits up when you do! This is a really long authors note.

Next Time: Kenji is shocked that his mother's boyfriend knows his father. Also introduction of another admire to Kaoru, Soujiro Seta.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Next installment of Divorce! Yay! You guys are so nice to me! Actually I'm flattered by the reviews as always I'll try to answer questions but some of them with have to wait a chapter.

Disclaimer: Me owning Rurouni Kenshin…that would be awesome –smack- Owie! Okay I'll do it I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor do I own any songs I may mention, video games, or other things. I do though own this plot line and Hikaru however.

Warnings: I suppose cursing

----

The crickets were silent and little to no cars drove along the street, it was silent, but one assassin knew that soon it wouldn't be. Soon the streets would be filled with screams, and soon blood would drip from his blade once more. With one quick look around he noted that this was a nice place to live. It was a college town but still was connected to the highway thus it had uses for its fast food joints and malls. Another thing that drew him to this place was the rumor that the Battousai had once lived here. Where ever he was now the blue eyed assassin didn't care. Yet there was another figure of the underground lived here.

The figure allowed the masking smile to form on his face. He would take down the spy, but first he was to watch the man see if there was anything that he could use against the man. Truthfully he didn't enjoy fighting dirty, but he was almost positive that the man wouldn't agree to a duel to the death, at least in modern times. So what else other than watching the man and finding a person who was important to him.

Ah, yes. Slipping towards the park the assassin allowed the triumph rush through him. It wasn't even a day and he had found the lover. A very pretty girl, he noted, with long black hair and, as she opened her eyes, staggering blue eyes. _The spy has taken a looker_ he smirked. She was cuddled to the man's chest and there was a sweet content look on her face for the moment.

"Kaoru," the spy spoke softly, yet he could hear it.

----

Kenji laid on the couch for what seemed like hours. Just breathing lightly. His mother's boyfriend, he knew his father. They had been talking about something that had ruined his parents' relationship. _What was it though?_ Kenji bit his lip. He rolled out off the couch, first making sure his father was no where in sight. He took a deep breath and moved towards the room that was forbidden for him to enter, actually he had never seen Tomoe enter it either.

Pressing his hand against the hard wood of the door he pushed against it yet stopped abruptly when a screaming creak sounded. It had to be so loud and his father and Tomoe must have woken up, but Kenji could only feel his own heart beat in his ear. He gulped down another supply of air and pressed against the door again this time it made a softer creaking noise and it started to give way and open. With a soft smack it hit the other wall. Kenji didn't notice instead his eyes were feasting on the pictures on the wall and the weapons the rack. He padded into the room and first walked towards the largest picture on the wall. It was of his mother and father holding him.

He was wrapped up in a blue blanket and being held securely by his father. Kenshin looked extremely nervous and Kaoru had the look of laughter in her eyes. Her hand was placed on Kenji's head lovingly. They seemed so happy together, and so young.

Kenji traced the frame of the picture before turning to more here they were at graduation, His father looked different with his hair pulled up in a high ponytail. If he looked close enough he could see the engagement ring that was shinning her his mother's finger along with her slightly swollen belly. Kenji's eyes widened in shock. He was a love child; he was the reason his parents got married. Kenji blinked away the tears and turned to the other objects in the room. Quickly, he strode over to the weapons case and stared at the swords that were set on display. Yet, the one on the top seemed like it had been used or something. He reached his hand up to the glass wishing to touch it.

"Kenji?" his father's tired voice came from behind him. There was an edge to it that he had never heard before. He turned around quickly to see that his father's brows were furrowed and he looked none too pleased. "What are you doing in here?" Kenshin asked the biting edge still in his words.

"I, I," Kenji stuttered and he bit his lip. "I heard you talking to Aoshi!" he blurted out. Kenshin looked confused for a moment as he processed the name. Kenji could see him mouthing the name.

"Aoshi?" he asked finally the scary tone was gone replaced by full on confusion. It didn't take Kenji more than a second to realize that his father and his mother's boyfriend had no idea who each other were. _Then why was he here? _

"Never mind! I'm going back to bed," Kenji replied curtly and tried to move past his father, but Kenshin didn't move past his spot. Instead he staid there rigidly and sighed.

"Kenji, what were you doing in here?" he stated firmly.

"I wanted to know what you hide in here. I found out more than I wanted," he snarled and brushed past Kenshin. The latter was too shocked by his son's revelation to stop him. _What does he know? Is it all of it? No, it can't be. _Kenshin looked over his shoulder and watched his son's retreating back. There were few people in his now circle of friends who didn't know his occupation, those who didn't included his ex-wife and his son. A frown marred Kenshin's features as he walked into the room, the room where he held his memories and his secrets. Walking up to the graduation picture, he placed his hand on the frame. Back then they were so happy he had proposed to Kaoru earlier in the year and a few months later she had announced that she was pregnant. At first when they were going to tell their parents Kenshin was afraid of their reaction. Instead of his father calling him an idiot he actually seemed content with Kaoru. Her father on the other hand was very unhappy about the matter, but after he found out that his princess was expecting he clapped Kenshin on the shoulder. He then told him that he was proud the he was taking responsibility, but if he broke Kaoru's heart his neck would be broken. Kaoru's father unfortunately died in a car accident two years after their marriage. He didn't get the chance to break Kenshin's neck or beat some sense into him. _Damn it! _Kenshin punched the wall. Why hadn't he told Kaoru of his job instead of ignoring it and causing a rift?

Turning around slowly Kenshin pressed his back to the wall and slid down. He rested his forearms on his knees and sighed. Kaoru was still left in the dark unknowing to his demons and how better off she must be with out him. Tomoe on the other hand hadn't caught the drift yet that he was trouble. The first moment she saw him she should have known to stay away. _Tomoe saw one of my missions yet she still fell in love with me._ He sighed. That was in a way how he had met Kaoru, both were during missions yet at different stages. With Kaoru he was merely in the stalking my prey stage, but with Tomoe he had just finished the job and was walking home. She was at that point also working for some unsavory people so there was no point in going to the police. Unlike him though she got out of that job and found a decent one.

Kenshin smiled at the memories that entered his mind. He had met Kaoru when he was fifteen, she fourteen, and he had known Sanosuke for a longer time. Sanosuke had been a street thug since he was a kid and Kenshin had helped him get out of tough situations, mostly because people didn't think he could actually fight.

"Kenshin?" Tomoe's voice was so quiet he almost missed it, but her eyes weren't exactly on him. Instead the focused on the picture of Kaoru and him from graduation. From the distance he knew she couldn't tell it was in a way a picture of all three of them. Those were the only kind he had if Kaoru was in them anymore. Her dark eyes widened and she walked out of the room quickly. Kenshin quickly scrambled to get off the ground and walked quickly over to the woman. "I knew. I must have known. You've never gotten over her. That's the reason we have never gotten engaged," Tomoe sighed and looked Kenshin straight in the eyes. The red head opened his mouth to counteract but she held up her hand. "I love you Kenshin, but part of me knew it wouldn't work out. It's time to say good-bye," she placed a kiss on his cheek before walking into their bedroom.

Kenji had watched the scene with wide eyes. Ironically Tomoe had just gained his respect on how she handled the matter. She didn't turn into a blubbering mass of tears, no matter how much she may have wanted to cry. She was a strong woman like his mother.

The next day Tomoe had almost all of her things moved out, and it was Sunday, meaning his father would be driving him back home. They left earlier than they usually did for his home and Kenji was almost positive that it was because of Tomoe. His father didn't wish to see her move the last of her things out.

Kenji leaned back in the passenger seat his mind rolling towards what he had seen in the room along with Aoshi's appearance at his father's home. With a quick glance towards the other man in the car he flicked on the radio and listened as Buckcherry's "Everything" came on. Kenji mouthed the words but kept his eyes on Kenshin. His father was so calm on the outside but his eyes, strangely a little more gold today, showed his unhappiness. _Karma's a bitch isn't_ Kenji sneered. Another song came on talking about a guy who was an asshole and Kenshin tensed, but he didn't say anything. Ironically the next song was Phil Collins "Can't Stop Loving You" or something among those lines. Kenji couldn't help but smirk at his father's discomfort as he sifted slightly to the side. Yet there was a slight pang of guilt that he pushed away. The man deserved it.

"Kenji, I'm sorry you had to see that," Kenshin sighed. Blue eyes blinked in confusion. Was his father apologizing for him seeing the whole break up?

"I didn't really like you with Tomoe anyways," Kenji replied curtly. Kenshin glanced at his son for a few seconds before once again turning his attention to the road. They arrived in town of course earlier than usual so Kenshin decided to drop Kenji off at Kaoru's.

When they pulled up to the perfect little house there was something that was odd even to Kenji. His mother was talking to a man who was a little taller than she was with blue eyes was. He had a creepy smile, in Kenji's opinion, and was joking with her. He didn't notice his father stiffening slightly.

"Is that your mother's boyfriend?" Kenshin asked curtly. Blinking at his father, Kenji shook his head. "No, mom's boyfriend is taller I think that's our new neighbor." Both of the males got out of the car and strolled over towards Kaoru.

"Oh, Soujiro this is my son Kenji," Kaoru placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "the one I've told you about."

----

It was now Wednesday once again. The night before Kenji had been conned into watching their other neighbor's granddaughter. It wasn't too bad except for the Disney marathon they had him watch. First it was Aladdin, then The Lion King, after that it was Beauty and the Beast, and finally before bedtime The Little Mermaid played. It wasn't all that bad, he got a few laughs out of Aladdin, but the girls wouldn't stop talking about Ariel. Though his night of boredom was going to be relived, and it was his fault for telling Hikaru what he watched.

They were sitting at lunch Yahiko, Tsubame, Hikaru, and other friends of his, when he relayed his story of the babysitting. Most of the boys snickered at him and the girls said how sweet he was. Hikaru on the other hand grabbed her water bottle and held it to her face as if it were a microphone.

"Well, Kenji, I have a special song for you," she grinned evilly. She over exaggerated the preparations for singing and then gave him a teasing smile. "I can show you the world. Shinning shimmering splendid, tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide!" she belted out. The people in the tables near them glanced over before shrugging. It was high school there were weirder things, but the people at his table laughed especially when Hikaru would shove her water bottle in front of him from Princess Jasmine's lines, which he reluctantly complied in saying, not singing. By the time the bell rang Kenji was beet red, but totally content. It wasn't really the baby-sitting that had bothered him in the first place, no; it had been what he had seen at his fathers. He couldn't believe he was a love child. But, spending time with his friends and listening, sometimes participating in, their weird antics had kept it off his mind until English.

It was one of his most boring classes since none of his friends were in it with him, Yahiko used to be but he was taken out because of his problems with the teacher. Thus during the class he would daydream and today all he could think about was that he was the only reason his parents got together. For the first time in many years Kenji began to blame himself for their divorce once again. During the class period he got more and more depressed. That was until his teacher started to hand back their tests.

"Well done Mr. Himura," his teacher, Mr. Bins, said. Kenji felt a small amount of triumph as he looked down a ninety-eight percent wasn't bad at all, this was one of his worst classes after all.

It was in the next class Geometry, in which he not only had Yahiko in the class but also Hikaru. Plus their teacher was really cool. Ms Sinclair was a young teacher and one of the best math teachers, in most of her students' opinion. After explaining the lesson and giving them notes she turned on some music and allowed them to work.

"Hey what'd you get on number five?" Hikaru leaned towards Kenji, the boy frowned and looked at the assignment.

" 'Karu, we don't do one through five," he chuckled.

"I know that Princess Jasmine," she laughed along with him, "it's just that you looked so down before lunch. What was really up?" Yahiko looked up from his work and leaned closer to the other two also. Ms Sinclair looked up at them but said nothing before she went back to her own computer. Kenji sighed. Both of them seemed worried about him and neither came from a perfect family. Yahiko had been passed from foster home to foster home for a while and Hikaru was like him, so Kenji let the whole story out about hearing his father and his mother's boyfriend talk to when Tomoe broke up with his father. Hikaru whistled lowly.

"So, you think you were a mistake?" Yahiko asked looking a little confused.

"I know I was! My parents were only engaged and it was in their senior year. Of course I was a mistake!" Kenji replied.

"So, you're saying you are the only reason they got together?" it was Hikaru who asked this. Kenji nodded.

"Kenji that's crazy! Are you sure that you mom didn't pregnant with you while they were engaged?" Yahiko questioned.

"They were seniors in high school! Who decides to get married right out of high school unless there's a kid?" Kenji asked venomously.

"Kenji, some couples do that, and sometimes they make it! You know marrying your high school sweetheart? That sound familiar," Hikaru snapped. This time since their voices had become louder Ms Sinclair had told them to get back to work. All three obliged.

----

Aoshi sat on his couch at home eyes glancing over at the computer screen disbelieving. It was such a strange coincidence that the woman he was dating had been married to the Battousai. No, he wasn't a fool the red headed boy whom had greeted him last week was definitely the Battousai's child. He chuckled at the irony of the situation he picked to date and fall for a woman what, if what he knew about Battousai was true, could get him killed within seconds. People in the business of the shadows say the Battousai is possessive and even when he lets things go they were still his on some level. _Kaoru is not an object_ he sighed.

----

Soujiro Seta couldn't believe his luck. He of course bought the house for a simple reason to see what the woman had to capture one of the best trackers in the world, but not only had she captured Aoshi Shinomori she had once had a very powerful man in her grasps. Hitokiri Battousai was a very dangerous man and his knew neighbor had born the man a son who looked a lot like the manslayer. Soujiro noted as he looked out the window that the boy and his three friends were all leaning against the dark haired boy's car, he assumed it was a car. They were all laughing at something the spawn of Battousai had said. It wasn't long till they all left his sight in favor of the indoor. Soujiro returned to his training with out hesitation.

He continued it until he heard the car door slam and his new neighbor thanking her friend for the ride. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Soujiro made himself presentable before walking outside. His eyes took her in and for a moment he admired her beauty. He had to admit that Aoshi and the Battousai had very good taste in women.

"Hello, Kamiya!" he called out and leaned against the fence. Kaoru stopped her trek up the walkway and turned to speak with him.

"Hello, Soujiro, and I told you call me Kaoru," she smiled.

"Ah, but Ms Kamiya that would rude," he replied with his everlasting smile in place.

"I suppose so. How as your day?" she asked after a short pause. It was odd, to Kaoru, Soujiro had just up and out of the blue moved into the house that had only been on the market. Actually she didn't remember it being on the market, but she was that nosey.

"It was decent. Still trying to work on the project," he replied, "what about you how was your day Ms. Kamiya?"

"Well, normal slightly boring," Kaoru smiled. She was about to asked another question when Yahiko opened the door.

"Hey ugly! When are we getting dinner Kenji wants to know!" he yelled. Kaoru's eye brow twitched at the comment.

"Excuse me I'm going to go kill my son's best friend and make dinner," she said through clenched teeth.

"Have fun with that," Soujiro called out to her back. _She's an interesting woman. _

----

A/N: Yes I'm not happy with this chapter at all, but really I can't think of anything to add. Actually truthfully I don't like the ending. I think it sucks…right now I don't want to go over it. I feel like being lazy. 

On Soujiro, I felt like I couldn't have every available male go crazy for Kaoru, so since he came in later he'll be one of the ones with an ulterior motive. Yeah who's his boss at the moment it hasn't come to me. Pathetic I know, but Shishio is almost out, almost he's still in the game for the villain.

Aoshi, he's in there just barely, but he was being a meanie and didn't want to be in it for too long. He'll be back plus I liked how it was in the beginning it was focused on Kenshin and Kenji. Aoshi won't fit in until probably the next chapter. I love him to death, but he didn't work too hard to be in the chapter.

Tomoe and Kenshin, yeah I didn't see it coming. But, there was this opening and I decided to take it since I didn't know when I'd get another one. Plus I liked how Tomoe handled it his whole holding on to the memory of the past. I think Tomoe may have suspected it for a while, so she was somewhat prepared.

Kenji, he's a little confused now as you can tell. Luckily he has his friends. Oh I hope you enjoyed the whole lunchroom singing thing I was tempted to put in "Part of Your World" but decided against it since "A Whole New World" was a duet.

Uh, what else can I comment about the story to clear it up. Well, I must tell you I was trying really hard for inspiration during the end and it wasn't coming even my trusty music didn't help. I know any suggestions I'll take into account I might not write them but it'll help and if anyone would like to point out really good RK fanfics that you find amazing please, please do! I must tell you guys I'm a huge fan of Ravyn, I love her Battousai story lines they are amazing. Thus anything remotely like her style I'd probably read.

Last chapter I didn't thank you guys properly! So here

Thank you so much for the reviews

Second Chapter Reviewers (Technically the first chapter) you made me so happy I couldn't believe you guys liked it so much!

alwyzme

animebdoll

t

gabynhatt

Mafaldyna

anon

Kagomes heart

Kagura910

lazy reader

Leigh94

cmc81

Harmony

Bright Sky

Thank you!

Third Chapter reviewers I love you guys too because with out those reviews this chapter wouldn't be written either.

Ana

Jmai

manga girl234

alwyzme

seashell

onhiro

Kagura910

Anon

Now to make me happy please review again. Expect the next chapter to come at least by the 10th of August by the latest it may come out earlier too so be waiting!

Next chapter: Kenji's thoughts of being a love child are too much and he confronts his mother. Kenshin and Kaoru's past revealed a little more and Sano time along with finally the opening of his father's gift.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Chapter four of the Divorce story actually it says chapter five but we're not counting that are we? Nope. Thank you for reading this so far, if you gotten to this chapter you must have read the other ones. This chapter has a lot of past stories in it. I hope you like it! So in this you'll see how Kenshin and Kaoru met along with Kenshin's ties with a lot of the other characters. I won't tell you everything yet I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin of course that doesn't mean it doesn't own me. I don't own any songs I may mention or video games. I do however own this plot line and Hikaru or any other OCs that I may create.

Warnings: Cursing of course. Kenshin and Kaoru ness, but I don't that should be a warning.

Finally right?

----

_The early spring night still chilled his skin as his amber eyes searched for the prey. The man was supposed to be here trying to lure girls, young girls, into his car. He was a sick man who would then rape and mutilate the girls, yet no one stopped him because he had the money. Kenshin felt the bile rise in his throat when he thought of the pictures he had accidentally come across. That man would not survive past this night, he was sure of it. Moving amongst the brush in his shadow like manner he almost missed the crying girl who was seated next to the small pond in the gardens. Kenshin stilled his movements and breathing as she continued to bawl. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably and if he listened closely he was sure that he would hear what she was muttering. He was about to move on when she let out a muffled squeak. Thinking it may be the prey he looked around. Unfortunately the man was no where in sight. _

"_Who's there?" her trembling voice asked. Kenshin once again stilled his body cursing mentally, but he hadn't made a sound. The girl must have had some form of training. "I, I'll call the cops!" she threatened reaching for her pocket. He would rather not have to kill her nor get the cops involved, so with a sigh he placed his weapons deep in the brush before walking out. The girl stiffened even more, he didn't believe it was possible, and her wide blood shot eyes stared at him in fear. _

"_Hey," he blushed and placed a hand behind his head. He was fifteen, give him a break. The girl before him scooted closer to the water and watched him closely. "I won't hurt you," he spoke softly. What's your name?" She never took her eyes off him as he walked towards her. _

"_Kaoru," she finally spoke. Her words had a slight tremble to them but other than that she seemed calm. "Who are you?" she asked. Kenshin stopped and looked at her wondering if he should tell her anything. She seemed trusting, plus she didn't know who he really was no one did. _

"_I'm Kenshin," he replied kneeling slowly about three feet away from her. "The stars are beautiful tonight," he nodded towards the sky. Kaoru for a few short seconds looked up and then nodded. "A little cold for you only to be out in a sweater though," he told her. Kaoru nervously bit her lip and hugged her arms. _

"_My mom died of cancer two years ago today and this was where she took me when I was little," she blurted out. Her eyes then went wide, it was like word vomit, and she wasn't planning on telling him anything. Her blue eyes stared at him almost daring him to give any pity. Kenshin on the other hand frowned; slowly he scooted a tiny bit closer to her before sighing. _

"_Wow, I never really knew my real parents. I'm adopted," he spoke causally not one for pity either. _

"_So, we're just a couple kids with not so normal families," Kaoru sighed and rested her chin on her knees. _

_It took her an hour before she let him sit next to her and he had practically forgotten his prey for the time being, but the man never arrived before midnight and that was before curfew so Kaoru would be gone by then. They both lazily watched the fireflies dance upon the air and water. _

"_Kenshin?" _

"_Hmmm."_

"_How old are you?" Kaoru tilted her head ever so slightly so she could look at him and he blushed looking her straight in the eye he gave her a warm smile. _

"_I'm fifteen. How old are you?" he asked. Kaoru seemed to brighten when he said his age. _

"_I'm fourteen!" she almost chirped there was still an edge of sadness in her voice. "So, do you go to the high school? I'll be there next year." Kenshin found it strange she was so mistrusting the beginning, but now she seemed so innocent and naïve. _

"_Yes, I go to the high school," he nodded. _

"_So, I'll see you then because you're not moving are you?" she asked. He could tell she was slightly afraid to be alone and they had a bond right now so he didn't blame her. _

"_Nope, staying here. My friend Sano and I will accept you with open arms into our group of odd balls," he smiled. _

"_That's good, I have to go, curfew. Don't you have to too?" Kaoru frowned when he didn't stand up with her. She fiddled with her long black hair while Kenshin remained silent. Finally he spoke, "Yeah I do, so, uh, see you!" He quickly rushed towards the bushes before Kaoru could say anything. She shrugged and made her way back home. The park wasn't far from her father's home. _

_That night Kenshin took down the man who could have hurt Kaoru. Part of him was glad that the man wouldn't ever have a chance to hurt her, but most of him felt the guilt of taking a life. Making sure the gun was still in place and the sword was cleaner than it had been after he had killed the man, he headed home to where his mother and father lived. _

_He unsuccessfully tried to sneak in but the front door had it in for him because is practically screamed in alarm that he had just gotten home. The lights flicked on soon enough and there in the doorway stood his mother her brown eyes narrowed. "Kenshin Himura! What on earth are you doing coming home this early in the morning young man!" she snapped. Thankfully he had hidden his weapons outside before he had entered. His mother gripped his ear and tugged him along to his room where she had a talk about curfew and trust. He never told him mother about what he did, too ashamed that she would never look at him the same way that he would never be her baby boy anymore. _

----

Kaoru turned around as her son came running in. Another week had passed and she was growing closer to Aoshi soon he would have to pass the test her son would throw at him. First she was going to have to figure why her son, a boy who would rather die then let her kiss him on the cheek in public, was hugging her so tightly and speaking in what she believed was gibberish.

"Kenji, what's wrong?" she asked shocked. That he was almost in tears but her motherly worry stopped when she noticed that he was so happy that he was almost in tears. _Ah, so it must have came today_ she smiled. Kenji quickly pulled away and tugged on her hand so that she would follow him. It was adorable just like he had been when he was younger. It was so nice to see him that happy something had been bugging him the last week and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Mom, come see what Sano brought!" Kenji didn't mention that his father had come along two so they could retrieve Sano's car later on, but Kaoru wasn't shocked to see the red head leaning against his own car frowning from what ever Sano was talking about.

"Yeah that fox won't stop talking about that guy the one who she set Kaoru up with. He seems to be a great catch from what all the girls are saying, but seriously I want to slam my head against the wall if I have to hear about this Shinomori guy one more time," Sanosuke was complaining. Kenshin felt a little stir of jealousy, but tried to squash it down, honestly he didn't think Kaoru's new boyfriend was this serious.

"Mom! Look at this!" Kenji pointed at a 2007 red Shelby Mustang. Kaoru's eyes were huge as she looked at the car her ex had bought for his son.

"Kenshin, that is expensive!" she almost shouted shocked on how much he was giving to his son. Quickly she stomped over the ignorant males and poked the red head's chest. "You cannot buy your son's affections!" she hissed and Kenshin was taken aback.

"I wasn't! He just," Kenshin tried to answer but Kaoru had already turned her heel walked over to where Kenji stood admiring his new car. He spoke to his mother excitedly and she smiled softening. It wasn't long before he flipped open his cell phone; on he had gotten from Misao, and called to brag.

"Hey, Yahiko, guess what I got! I have a 2007 Shelby Mustang," he grinned, "Yes I do! Yeah my dad got it for me! I know she is going to be so steamed! I swear she has an orgasm every time she sees one." Kenji had trailed off noticing that all the adults where practically hanging on every word she spoke. A flush of red that almost rivaled his hair came over his face. Quickly he turned and rushed back into the house still talking to Yahiko. Once the door shut Sano cracked up laughing and Kaoru just blinked.

"What just happened?" she asked the laughing brunette.

"Well, it's confirmed you two your son knows what an orgasm sounds like or looks like. I think it's time for the birds and the bees talk," Sano laughed, "and I believe it's the dad's job to explain it." Kenshin flushed red. He opened his mouth to say something but Kaoru held up a hand and shook her head.

"Don't bother," she then turned walked towards the house. "Good-bye Sanosuke!" she called back before entering.

After a few hours of hiding out in his room Kenji believed the coast was clear that was until he heard his mother clear her throat. His body went rigid and he turned slowly wondering what she might have in store for him. He knew what Uncle Sano had said and he had already had the talk, but it seemed as if he mother still had something to say.

"Kenji, I know you know what I might say, but that's not it. I know it's sudden, but I've invited Aoshi to dinner tomorrow. I'd like you to meet him," she seemed a little nervous and Kenji sighed. That meant she liked him she acted like that before Enishi was going to come over. Well, at least he could get to actually meet the man face to face. That didn't mean that he was going to let his mother off the hook.

"So, he wasn't just bringing your coat from the office," he acted as if he was surprised. Kaoru rolled her eyes fully aware Kenji had never bought that lie.

"No, and I'm sorry for lying, but will you give him a chance?" she almost pleaded, but he knew his mother had pride.

"Yeah, I'll give him a chance," he nodded.

----

Hajime Saito frowned as he flipped through the files that were on his desk. Being part of the underworld once upon a time had given him enough skill that he knew something big was going on and there was a feeling in his bones that a certain red headed bastard was behind this. The cigarette that was clamped between his lips clouded the office his resided in. It was almost total darkness; well it was like that was before a client walked in. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in an elegant bun that keep it off her swan like neck but what caught his eye were her deep green eyes. Tokio Watanabe had enlisted his help when she suspected her husband of cheating. Saito had of course proven her suspicions within a few days. She had then divorced the poor scum and took all the bastard's money. If she was here then it meant she needed something from him. Probably more evidence to get something she wanted back from the man.

"What can I do for you?" Saito asked flicking the ashes of his cigarette in the tray next to him. Her dark eyes watched him for a moment before she slid a picture of a girl around the age of fifteen onto his desk. She was making a face at the camera and standing next to her was Tokio.

"I want my daughter back, but that asshole won't give her up. I've been fighting him in court, but I need cold hard evidence to show he is incapable of providing or taking care of her," she spoke quickly. Saito raised an eyebrow at her and leaned down to look closer at the picture of the girl. She had inherited most of her mother's looks, but she had her father's black hair. Between Tokio and her ex-husband Tokio was the stunning goddess and he was the troll, so her daughter should be thanking whatever her religion was for her looks. "I don't care how much it costs. I want her under my care," Tokio continued briskly. Saito looked at the woman who sat rigidly before him and smirked.

"I've decided I will take your request since I am not busy. If something more important arrives-"

"Nothing is more important than this job," Tokio snapped. I will pay you handsomely Hajime Saito, so keep this on the front burner." With that the woman walked quickly out of the room. Saito smirked and picked up the photo she had left. The woman was strong just like Kaoru was, but unlike Kaoru she was ruthless against her husband. Yet there was another reason why he took the case the girl looked familiar and if he remembered correctly she had been at Kenji's party.

----

Another day after work and Yumi was exhausted, but that didn't stop any of her boys from jumping on her once the door was opened. One of Shishio's many minions had been watching all of them after school and another would watch the two youngest, Kenta and Daichi, during the day. They all latched onto her body and refused to let go until she threatened that if they didn't she wouldn't make supper. After they released her, Yumi gave a kiss on the forehead to each one.

"So, daddy hasn't been home?" she asked as she glided towards the kitchen. Ichiro, the ten-year-old, shook his head.

"Nope, but Uncle Soujiro came by he left a folder for daddy," he said shyly. Yumi glanced back at them and smiled. They were all shy boys, but when their father was home they would act tough because only the strong survived, at least that was what Shishio had always told the boys. She could picture them now sitting around him or on his lap as he told/explained his favorite motto.

"Okay, then what do you want for supper?" she kneeled down so she was their level. The adorable thinking faces scrunched up for a few seconds before they all called out spaghetti. "Alright then you guys need to go and wash up then or no food," she warned. All three's eyes widened and Ichiro was the first to react and herd the other two towards the bathroom. It wasn't until she heard the water running did she actually turn to fix the quick meal. It only took about twenty minutes before she had everything ready. The table was already set thanks to one of Shishio's lackeys. "Boys dinner!" she called to them.

"'Kay Mommy!" they chorused and rushed in. Each one looking strangely like a happy Shishio.

----

_His mother had always told him never to leave the house at night, but what if the bogeyman was right out side your window crying? _

_A five-year-old Kenshin crawled out of bed slowly his eyes fixed on the door to his room the one that opened to the hall and that would probably wake his parents up, so instead he started to open his window, but that made even more noise. So he abandoned that idea and decided to brave the fire-breathing dragon that was snoring so loud he couldn't sleep if he wanted to. Padding towards the door he pressed against it slowly as to minimize the noise and luckily it didn't even make a sound. With a breath of relief Kenshin moved slowly towards the front door, now it was the tricky one. Opening it quickly this time it only made a small, quick shriek before silencing. The tiny boy froze as he heard a grunt from the fire-breathing dragon, but nothing else followed it. _

_Soon he was outside in the cool heat of summer. He stood in silence once again and waited until he heard the sniffling. Turning towards the alley, not once did he think that this could be a trap, the bogeyman needed help. Making sure his steps were as silent as they could be Kenshin arrived in front of another boy who was slightly bigger than he was. He clutched his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. _

"_Uh, Mister Bogeyman, what's wrong?" he asked. The brown hair boy looked up somewhat scared a dark bruise covering the side of his face. He then muttered something in which Kenshin had to strain to lean forward to hear. "What was that, sir?" he asked. _

"_I'm not the bogeyman," the other boy said a little louder. Kenshin tilted his head ever so slightly and frowned. _

"_Well, if you're not the bogeyman then who are you?" he asked plopping down right in front of the other boy. _

"_Sanosuke," he replied and Kenshin blinked. _

"_Sanosuke what? I have a last name. It's different than my mommy and daddy's last name, but I gots one," Kenshin chirped happily. "So, what's yours?" For a few seconds the boy was silent. _

"_I don't have one," Sanosuke whimpered a little. The red headed child placed a tiny fist to his chin in thought; he also scrunched up his face ever so slightly. _

"_I know since I'm Kenshin Himura, you can be Sanosuke Himura!" he cheered happily. The brown eyed boy frown at name and shook his head. "Why not?"_

"_I don't wanna steal your last name," Sanosuke decided. Kenshin frowned once more and tried to think of a name, but his thoughts were interrupted by a shriek. _

"_Kenshin! Kenshin baby where are you?" he mother's voice rang through out house. The front door opened and slammed shut, and soon a large figure stood in the alleyway. Kenshin smiled at his 'daddy' and stood up to say hello. But before he could utter a word his father scooped him up and held him close to his chest. Kenshin could feel a sigh of relief that swept through his father. _

"_I found him!" he called out still cradling the tiny boy to his broad chest. The front door slammed for a second time and a tiny figure rushed out. Catching sight of her son she swept him into her arms, from her husbands, and bawled. During the whole thing Sanosuke had tried to hide himself in the trash heap, but Hiko had none of that. As carefully as he could he swept the boy out of the heap and had him standing beside him as his wife began scolding his son. _

"_Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" she cried out and swatted the red head's bottom. Kenshin cried out in shock when he mother hit him and soon he scrunched up his face a little and started to cry softly into her shoulder. Placing a hand on her shoulder Hiko led his wife and the small boy he kept by his side into their small house. _

_They had set up a bed in Kenshin's room so the little boys could bond and it didn't take them long until a friend of Hiko's came and picked Sanosuke up to raise him as his own. It was that day that Sanosuke got a last name, he was then Sanosuke Sagara by the courts and to himself. _

----

"Just open it!" Yahiko sighed laying down on Kenji's bed staring at the still wrapped present. "Hey, Kenji if you don't like it then can I have it?" he asked. The red headed boy whacked his friend on the head and glared.

"No," he uttered a single word. Pushing his body up from the sitting position he placed a hand on his chin and stared at it for a few more seconds. Honestly the thing was important to his father from what his mother had told him, but did he really want to open it and find it was some cheap college thing that had been in the family for years?

"Open it!" Yahiko growled. He then stood and grabbed the present and tossed it towards the smaller boy. Kenji caught it out of reflex and sighed. His fingers itched to open the present, but he couldn't do it yet. Kenji set it down and opened his door to where his mother sat in the living room. She had ordered some food for the dinner that night, which would arrive before Aoshi, and was waiting for the delivery boy to bring it. Turning back around he picked up the present and made his way to where his mother sat, Yahiko trailing behind confused. Kaoru looked up from the magazine and eyed the present and her son curiously. Kenji sat down beside her and looked her straight in the eye, blue matching with blue.

"I'm going to open it, but I want to know why it's important after I do," he tried to speak calmly. His heart ached when he saw the tears at the corner of his mother's eyes but he had to do this. Carefully ripping off the wrapping paper he slid a long white box out and settled it carefully in his lap. Blue eyes returned to his mother's for a split second and he saw the curiosity spark within them. He looked back down at the box and lifted the lid off with care, as if it were a bomb, and lying within the plush case cushioned delicately was an old looking sword. This time his shocked blue eyes met his mother's knowing gaze a small longing smile was placed upon her lips as she stared at it.

"Unsheathe it," she whispered. Kenji took a deep breath and delicately lifted the sword out of its case. With shaky hands he pulled it out slowly. From what he knew about swords Kenji frowned as he noticed that the blade was the wrong way and it didn't help that his mother nodded as if she had just confirmed she was correct.

"What?" he started.

"It's a reverse blade sword. It's been in your father's family for a long time. For his birthday he was given the same sword and when I asked about it he told me a story about a gallant samurai who used it after swearing never to kill again. It was your father's pride and joy, that sword. He loved it," she sighed. Kenji's eyes watered at the mention of his father and love. The questions tore at his throat and he didn't want to fight it anymore.

"Mom, I know I was a love child and that I was the reason you and dad got together!" he cried out. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. Yahiko also stared at Kenji in disbelief. After a few moments of silence she reached for her son and dragged him close to her body.

----

A/N: Uh, yeah I actually like this chapter a lot more than the other one. Care to guess why? I would say it was because I got to write little cutesy scenes to counter act the whole sadness and what ever.

This chapter seems to have a running theme in it. Can you guess? I'm seeing a lot of parenthood laced through out the whole thing. I took some artistic license with Yumi, Tokio, and Hiko a couple times during this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind too terribly much.

Oh yeah the whole Tokio-Saito-Hikaru thingy I wanted to put Tokio in because even though we don't see much or hear much of her I think she's totally awesome. So I was thinking how to use her, Saito, and Saito's job in one scene? Then it came to me! I never mentioned who Hikaru's parents are and I had an opening once again. I hope none of you mind.

Oh, yeah Kenji's car! Kenshin's rich with all the illegal things he does so why not buy his son something awesome? Mustangs are one of my favorite types of cars, but I would seriously rather had a mini cooper than a Mustang –starry eyes-

Sano and Kenshin, well I found if somewhat difficult to write because I enjoy writing about people around my age or older than me more than little kids, but I thought it went well and I tried to use some kid logic with the whole last name thing. It was just giving more insight to Kenshin's childhood and how he and Sano had met.

Can you tell I can't decide what to call Kenshin's mom? I'm toying with the idea that's she Tae, but then for a split second I wanted to call her Vera, don't ask me why I don't know why. So any input on the ideas? She'll show up in the story again I'm sure.

Aoshi's coming for a date! Yay! It was suppose to be in this chapter but I felt like being mean and not adding it. I'll make you wait for the explanation from Kaoru and the date. Oh and the whole Kenshin jealousy thing I'll come around a lot more than it did in this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed this.

Oh and Yumi's sons' names! They were fun thinking of Shishio I decided that one of their children's name should mean strong, that's Kenta, Ichiro means first son, and Daichi has something to do with intelligence. Awesome huh?

Please, please review. Adding to your favorites and your watches those are great, but I want to hear from the readers so even if it's just to say "Wow" or "I like it please update soon" it'll make me feel more warm and fuzzy. Plus more reviews more inspiration quicker updates, ya dig?

Thank you all for your reviews I feel honored that people read my story. Any comments from you will be loved as well as suggestions for really good Kenshin fanfiction, pairings can be almost anything. It does really help me with writing to have something to read to entertain me while I try to write.

_**Big huge thanks and a hug from Kenshin to**_: alwyzme, Ohiro, lovette ngbeken, Kagura910, lazy read, and angela


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Chapter five! Almost the farthest I have ever gone on a fanfiction almost once I past eleven this will be the longest story I have ever written. Actually I don't know how long this story will be. Well, what ever the length I hope you guys stay with me the whole way!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me….

Warnings: Aoshi and Kaoru loving, Saito, Flashbacks, cussing, Tokio, Little amount of Kenji

----

Kaoru held her son to her chest, her bottom lip snagged between her teeth, as her mind raced on to how Kenji may have gotten that idea. _How could he think that we got married only because of him_ she stroked his hair subconsciously and treaded her fingers through his long red hair.

"Kenji," she whispered pulling him away slightly. Tears were streaming down his face and she knew how serious this was, he was even crying in front of Yahiko. "Kenji, your father proposed to me even before you were," she paused thinking for the correct word, "before you were conceived." Kenji's own blue eyes still leaked telling her that he wasn't too sure he hadn't caused the fall out. Kaoru sighed sadly and fiddled with his hair. "Me being pregnant with you didn't even rush the wedding, it all happened according to plan. You were never and will never be seen as the reason for your father and I divorcing. He, he never, he never seemed to trust me enough to tell me who he was truly, the whole him, and I, I couldn't wait forever for him to trust me." She bit her lip to try and spot the tears that were now remembering the reason why they had divorced those ten years ago hurt. The wound was still open. Kenji once again hugged her, but this time it felt as if it were more for her than for himself. Her heart shattered a little more.

A knock on the door interrupted them, but neither had to stand for Yahiko got the door. Quietly he collected all the food and handed him the money that had been placed on the entertainment center. He then quickly sat the food on the table, told them good-bye and rushed home.

Kaoru rubbed her eyes and tried with a watery smile. "Well we better get these to the kitchen before Aoshi suspects something," she tried to sound humorous. Kenji nodded silently and vowed, mostly to himself, that he would never make a woman suffer like that.

----

Practically at the same moment Saito was leaning against his car waiting for a certain client to arrive. He had pictures depicting the "ex" with a woman who looked like she belonged on the street corner, and not only that they were talking to the uncomfortable looking daughter. It was a bad environment for the child he supposed since there was no stable relationship, and, if all the girls looked like this one did, he could then assume there was a likely hood of drug use. If the unstable relationships weren't bad enough this would take the cake. His mind was then drawn towards Kaoru, a family friend. If the Battousai had ever placed Kenji in any of those positions he would have been castrated by now. No, not castrated, hurt yes, but she wouldn't inflict too much pain on the man. She loved him after all. That was a main reason why he had never made a move. Why try to vie for a heart that had never returned to the owner.

A car coming to a screeching halt broke the man out of his reverie. Looking up he noticed Tokio stepping out of the car her hair this time hanging mostly loose at her back some strands were intricately placed. For a split second Saito's breathing still and he watched as she strode purposely towards him. He watched silently as she placed her sunglasses on the top of her head to reveal her eyes. She didn't seem happy at all. Her mouth was pressed in a thin line and Saito believed she was raring to strangle any moron who crossed her path. _Great_ he thought sarcastically.

"Do you have something good?" she snapped. He pulled the pictures out of the manila envelope and handed them to her. Tokio delicately snatched them away and looked them over. Her green eyes narrowed and her mouth was soon set to a thin line. She then shoved the folder back into his callused hands. "That bastard," she hissed.

----

It wasn't long after the confession that the doorbell hand rung once again. This time it was Kenji who answered the door. Standing before him was a very tall man with cold eyes. The blue eyes met and Kenji allowed a sneer to appear on his face.

"You, must be Kenji," Aoshi nodded towards the boy as he spoke. Instead of replying Kenji just glared eyes looking at the man with a hard expression. Neither male moved from the stare down until Kaoru walked into the room, yet the second her presence was known Kenji stepped back and allowed Aoshi to enter. The taller man took the move for what it was and stepped into the cozy home.

There seemed to be no corners in this room, nothing for the bad energy to manifest plush chairs and a couch decorated the floor while little statues were placed strategically on the flat surfaces. Another thing Aoshi noticed were the pictures of Kenji they dominated the whole house, yet a small frown tugged at the corner of the man's mouth as he noted a small picture of a tiny giggling Kenji and Kenshin. He shook his head knowing that Kaoru probably tortured herself with that picture of happier times, so when the said woman moved to peck him on the cheek he turned his face so her lips met his. He knew she had been startled but she returned the quick kiss before looking sadly at him. It wasn't long before her gaze turned to her son and she snagged her lip, a bad habit he noted she did a lot.

"Kenji would you like to set up the table," Kaoru asked her son. The red head, whom looked so much like the Battousai, nodded curtly and sent to scathing look towards him and Aoshi got the message clearly, _Don't you dare hurt my mother. _The man nodded as if saying he would try everything he could not to hurt her.

"So, you're early," she nodded towards him her blue eyes sparkling. _Battousai you were a moron too ever let her go_ he sighed and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist as she led him into the dinning room. Kenji was sitting in a chair with the food laid out before him his dark eyebrows furrowed in unhappiness. It was a circular table with four chair placed around it. To the left of the table set a small china cabinet that he was sure that was filled with heirlooms from her mother, and he also noted that they were using some of the plates.

"Aoshi, this is Kenji my son, Kenji this is Aoshi Shinomori," Kaoru introduced them and Aoshi gave a quick nod. Now, from the look that boy was giving him he could defiantly see the feared assassin within his eyes, but there was Kaoru in there too.

"It's nice to meet you Kenji," he greeted. The red head grunted in reply that then received a glare from his mother.

The dinner lasted in semi-content silence until Kenji cracked. The man was almost perfect. He kept peace and didn't try the whole "How was your day" nor did he send a ton of lustful looks towards his mother. He sat and ate acting normal. What really bothered him was that the man wasn't even trying to impress him, but he was.

"So, when am I going to father's? You know he and Tomoe broke up," he snapped out. Kaoru looked at her son in surprised and wiped her mouth off before speaking.

"Is that so, well I was thinking they'd get married," she gave a weak smile, "and your father hasn't contacted me, maybe he's on his job." Her last reply was filled with a little bitterness and Aoshi then knew Kaoru didn't care much for her ex's job. Kenji nodded and scooped up some food. As he chewed the delicious food he tried to think of something else to say. He turned his head slightly towards Aoshi and allowed a smirk to unfurl upon his face.

"Mr. Shinomori, do you by chance know my father? Kenshin Himura?" he asked. Aoshi almost choked on the tea he had placed to his lips just moments before. _The boy knows_ he sighed. Yet, the moment he was about to answer his phone vibrated. With an apologetic look towards Kaoru he stood and placed the phone to his ear.

"Aoshi, Shishio's man is on the move. Contact Battousai. We need him to take out the man."

The spy listened to the orders as the boss continued to disclose information he would need to convince the Battousai to join them if he hadn't. One of the options set a bad feeling in his gut _"Use his old family against him, you know his ex-wife and son. They are extremely important to him it seems." _Aoshi shook his head and mentally decided he would try talking to one of the most dangerous men alive. His eyes changed to a colder color as the call ended he would have to travel tonight. Turning to Kaoru and her son he sighed softly.

"I'm terribly sorry Kaoru something has come up," he leaned down and pecked her the cheek wary of Kenji. "It's was nice meeting you Kenji," he nodded and then turned to go.

"Wow, he's impressive," Kenji snorted once Aoshi was gone. He ignored the look his mother shot him.

----

Her laughter was the thing that rang through his head when he thought about her. It would be her first year in high school today and they were would be in the same school for once. So, when he saw her, a smile appeared on his face. She stood talking to other freshmen her dark black hair pulled back in a braid, and she looked so beautiful right then. Rushing up to her with Sano is tow he stopped and gave her a grin.

"Hey, Kaoru," he greeted. Her blue eyes turned to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The girls around her looked slightly startled that Kaoru Kamiya already had a friend and a really cute male, who did look kind of feminine but his friend was sure a looker. Kenshin's long red hair was pulled back in a pony and he had a very small build, also the long sleeves covered the muscles he had acquired from his sword training.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Kaoru pulled back and pecked him on the cheek. "This is my genius friend Misao, she's a year younger than I am, but she's a freshman too." She pointed a tiny girl who was even shorter than Kenshin was, and Kenshin was a little on the short side. She had green eyes that shimmered in mischief and she was grinning like she had won the lottery.

"So, this is the magnificent Kenshin Himura you talked my ear off about," she called out in a sing song voice. Kaoru blushed red and socked the younger girl's arm.

"I did not!"

"Oh, yes, yes you did!" Misao squealed as she jumped out of the way of a swinging Kaoru and hid promptly behind Sanosuke who was trying not to laugh too hard at the girls. Unfortunately Kaoru was not ready for Misao to move out of the way and she almost smacked Kenshin upside the head. Almost is the keyword. Before she even got close the red head boy quickly caught her thin wrist and raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"So, you, uh, talked about me?" he blushed and quickly let go of her wrist, his natural instinct thrumming from the near hit. Kaoru was also blushing.

"Uh, well I have to, um, get to class," she bowed her head and rushed towards the school, but once again Kenshin gripped her wrist and pulled her back. Their eyes met and another layer of red added to their faces.

"I, um, I could show you around," he stuttered.

"That would be nice," she whispered and shifted her eyes towards the ground.

"Okay, great," Kenshin nodded. With his hand still clasping her wrist he led her throughout the school making sure to past by the classes she would be in and commit them to memory.

"See, it's not that bad," he nodded. Kaoru thanked him and rushed to her first class where Misao was sitting there grinning.

"Wow, you and Himura are a cute couple. I'm jealous! Plus you stuck me with the rooster! He wouldn't stop calling me a weasel too," she griped, "but how'd it go?"

"I think he likes me," Kaoru blushed and scrunched up a little in embarrassment. Misao gave a squeal that caused the whole class to look at them. "Uh, don't worry about her she didn't take her meds today!" The blue eyed girl waved her hands in front of her face.

"Kao! You are going to get a boyfriend!" Misao squealed and hugged the older girl, "and he's really awesome! He probably knows a ton of really cool things about this school. Plus we won't get pushed around as much." It wasn't long after that Misao was just chatting away and Kaoru was daydreaming about the red headed boy who had captured her naïve heart.

"I really do like him," she spoke softly mostly to herself.

----

It had been a week since the so close to dinner and Kaoru was relaxing in the small park where she had allowed Kenji to play so often when she was a child. A smile graced her lips as she thought of her son as a child. He would climb the highest point of the jungle gym and call out to her asking her to look at him, but along with the smile a tinge of sadness entered as well. When Kenji was really little he would switch between using the real jungle gym and his father as one. In her minds eye she could pictured the tiny red head swinging over her ex-husbands shoulders.

"Hello, Kaoru," a familiar male voice broke her from her memories and she stared up at her boyfriend. Aoshi was standing there a smile in his eyes as he looked down at her. What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a place beside her.

"I am just thinking. Kenji is at Yahiko's and I think my neighbor is having a family get together, because there were some strange people walking into his house," she sighed and moved closer to him. So why are you here?"

"I'm suppose to meet someone for my second job," Aoshi replied. He had promised himself after leaving Kaoru's house that he would not lie, but it didn't mean he had to disclose everything.

"Oh really? Some sort of project with someone from another sector?" she asked thinking it was something along the lines of what he normally did.

"You could say that, we don't have the exact same jobs but we have them," he nodded and allowed his gaze to his girlfriend, one of the most beautiful women to him. Her blue eyes met his and they just stared.

"Kaoru?" a third voice interrupted them and two pairs of eyes swerved to see the Kenshin Himura standing before them his hands in his pockets.

"Kenshin!"

"Himura."

The look on the red heads face was priceless as the jealousy raged through his eyes turning them to the distinct gold that was well associated with the Battousai. Aoshi stood up and brushed his pants off before meeting the angry assassin's eyes.

"I'm glad you could make it, Himura. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

Kaoru stared at the two, shock laced in her eyes. Aoshi is part of Kenshin's job.

----

A/N: Wow, yeah I haven't updated in a long time and I don't even give a really awesome chapter I'm sorry, but I can't really help it all that much. School is draining me. I have three weighted classes this year and two classes that take up time outside of school. Also for a while this chapter wouldn't write. I had so many ideas but they wouldn't come out in the actual writing.

Saito and Tokio, yes they are getting together. Honestly when I think of Tokio I think she has to be a tough woman and she can take care of herself, because I don't think Saito would go for the fainting DID, damsel in distress. Will Tokio get her way and have Hikaru under her custody? If so does that mean Kenji will lose his friend? I dunno maybe.

The dinner, it wouldn't come out anyway that I wanted it to so I just cut it short sorry but hey I got Kenshin in there! Twice! I'm warming up to Aoshi, and I'm warming up to Misao. Them as a couple I'm not sure, but right know I'm focusing on trying to get Kaoru and Aoshi broken up and to get Kaoru moved on to Kenshin. So that's a maybe couple.

Flashback, I really like writing these! They are cutesy and happier than these times I believe you can expect at least one per chapter. I love Kaoru and Kenshin as a couple they are so sweet and when they are naïve then it's just so much cuter! I squeal, just like Misao.

Kenji and Hikaru, yeah I've had a few people mention that Hikaru seems to be Kenji's sweetheart, and I have to say she didn't start out like that her character just morphed and took that place, but I do have to agree with Alwyzme and say it would be funny if Saito did become her step-father and then had Kenji as a son in law. So, just a question who thinks that would a good idea/a funny one?

The divorce, Kaoru and Kenshin have been divorced for ten years almost eleven.

Thank you for reading this please update because

Tons of reviews more inspiration better quality chapters (Yeah, I won't say faster updates, but better quality is for sure)

_**A huge hug from me (yes just me) to:**_ animebdoll, alwyzme, angela, Onhiro, Kagura910, yE Jin, and lazy reader


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Meh, where did we end? Oh yeah Kenshin, Kaoru, and Aoshi. Well you want to know what? We're not starting there. Yes, I am mean.

Warnings: Cursing, Fights between KxK, Planning of demises, Fights over Kaoru, teen angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. We all know what would happen if I did.

----

Shishio stretched as he waited for his partner to make another move. He wasn't a stupid man; he did all he needed to do in secret, even from Yumi. Then again if he told Yumi she'd probably go along with him. She was that dedicated. _Block. _Out of the corner of his eyes Shishio noted Soujiro's presence. With out warning he kicked the man into the wall and left him there. Turning ever so slightly he looked expectantly towards the young man.

"Yes?" he asked sheathing the sword. The blue eyed man bowed deeply then locked eyes with his master.

"I saw Battousai heading into the park, I assumed that he's meeting the spy, but when I followed him to the place I saw his ex-wife was there too," Soujiro replied almost robotically.

"But was the spy there?" he hissed raising his hand slightly. Incompetence was not something he handled well. For a split second he noticed with disgust that fear had shown in Soujiro's eyes, fear was for weak people.

"Yes, but he was talking to her and it seemed that Battousai came up unexpected," he lied, Soujiro mentally gulped he was as good as dead. He had been expecting the manslayer, not the woman, but what the master knew not would not kill him yet.

"Ah, really? So there may be skirmishes on the other side," Shishio laughed. "Very nice, now go, Yumi will be home soon."

"Sir, if I may?" Soujiro asked bowing his head a little.

"What?" Shishio snapped. His moods seemed to switch on and off like those fake flames.

"Why did you want me to move in next to the Kamiya's when Miss Yumi worked with the spy?" he asked. This time Shishio's hand did fly on it's own accord. A slap resounded around the room and Soujiro could feel the sting from the backhand he had received.

"Because if you haven't noticed the Kamiya's are close to not only the spy but Battousai and if they get too far out of line then we take the wife and child," Shishio sneered.

"Yes, sir, I understand," he nodded. As he was leaving Soujiro felt dread well up in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to hurt Miss Kaoru though or her son, well her son he didn't know but it would hurt Miss Kaoru. Then again he always hated the Battousai.

----

_Smack! _

Kenji accidentally palmed the volleyball and it went spiraling to the other side. Once again he groaned as the teacher waddled over towards him. The man then proceeded to tell him how he should hit the ball for a set, but while he was doing that Kenji was wondering how a physical education teacher could become so incredibly fat. _That has to be a rule he's breaking just being a teacher_ he pondered. Shifting his eyes away from the man he looked around the gym just in time to see Hikaru walk in still in her court clothes.

"Himura sit down!" the teacher hollered and instead of arguing like usual he followed the directions and sat next to the glum girl. Hikaru was usually upset when she got back from the hearings, so in a way of comfort Kenji nudged her. When she looked up her eyes were red from crying.

"'Karu, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing her back in a way to try and console her.

"My mom won the custody battle and I might have to move if she can't find an apartment in the area. She's trying really hard so I don't have to switch schools, but I don't want to leave here," her words wavered and a new rush of tears entered her eyes. Kenji knew little of what to do when they were in school when Hikaru was having a fit so he just rubbed her back until some of the girls noticed and began to coo at her wondering what was wrong.

"Himura, you're back in!" the teacher screamed at him. Grumbling under his breath he jogged up to the court this time he was the server. He tossed the ball up a few times just to get a feel and then he finally had contact. Amazingly the ball was fast and it seemed luckily not spin out of control.

"Wow, Himura, that was great!" his team members cheered.

After that class Kenji was still being congratulated for being an awesome server. He smiled at the compliments and continued to lean against the wall waiting for Hikaru to come out. When she emerged he gave a tentative smile which she returned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Plus if I do have to move I'll still keep in contact with you," she nodded.

"Yeah, and it won't be too bad. You're mom's pretty cool," Kenji nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure she'll be glad you think that. I think she's attracted to this PI is hired though he's coming over for dinner so she can thank him, but if she really only wanted to thank him my mother would just buy him a gift basket," Hikaru grimaced. The thought of her mother moving on so quickly, Kenji knew, was uncomfortable. His own mother's dating was still weird and a little painful to him; it was probably the wish that they could be a happy family again.

"Really what's his name?" Kenji asked shifting his backpack.

"Sai something, anyway she's been praising him since she won today," Hikaru kept on walking, but unknown to her Kenji had stopped.

"Saito?" he asked voice squeaking ever so slightly.

"Yeah, that's it. You know him?" Hikaru stopped and looked him over. _Yeah, he courted my mom for a while and gave me hell, plus he really hates my dad. What a keeper _he thought sarcastically.

"A little."

"All right, that's cool I guess. See you!" Hikaru waved at him and shuffled into her classroom.

"Yeah…" Kenji sighed and slowly walked into his own room where Yahiko tackled him.

"So, you were putting the moves on old Hikaru were you?" he grinned and mussed up Kenji's red hair.

"W-w-what? No! Ugh, get off me!" the other boy then began struggling against his friend.

"Whatever," Yahiko teased.

"Mr. Myoujin will you please release Mr. Himura, class is about to start," the teacher ordered with a bored tone. Yahiko quickly released his red haired friend and sat back down in his desk. Kenji soon followed suit.

----

Kenshin looked between his ex-wife and the informant. _How quaint they're dating_ Kenshin could feel the sneer envelop his face, but before it showed fully he bit it back with a forced smile. Yet, the flash of anger in Kaoru's eyes let him know she saw it all too clearly. She had been good at it especially since she had known him for a long time.

"So, Kenshin how do you know Aoshi?" she asked standing beside the tall man, she seemed comfortable. That caused rage to well up in the pit of his stomach. How dare another man touch her in such a way, he seethed.

_Weren't you the one who walked out first? _His conscience interrupted his murderous thoughts, yet Kenshin couldn't help. The man asked for his help while he was dating his wife.

_Ex-wife, oh Battousai-sama, How easily we forget the details _Once again his conscience chimed in.

"We may work together," Kenshin smirked. His job was not something Kaoru was fond of, mostly because she didn't know what it was, but she knew it was dangerous and included something they wasn't legal.

"Work together?" her voice hitched and the anger became more apparent, but this time her unhappiness wasn't focused towards him, instead she was glaring at Aoshi.

"Yes, Kaoru, didn't you know?" he asked his usual calm eyes turning into molten. Yet, instead of agreeing or blowing up on Aoshi, like Kenshin would have rather had it, she turned to him and sneered.

"Know what? I don't know what this business is. _Someone _never trusted me enough to tell me."

Aoshi stood on the sidelines as the two bantered, almost like lovers getting into a quarrel. He felt jealousy and along with that he felt pride that he had angered the Battousai with out threatening anything or doing something against his beliefs, well unless dating his ex-wife was against his beliefs.

"Oh, don't start now Kenshin! I had years of dealing with you being with Tomoe! I took it in; I even let our son meet her! I never impeded on your right as a father, yet the second I have a serious boyfriend you flip out!" At this point Kaoru had proceeded to poke Kenshin in the chest, which was getting him angrier as she did.

"You don't know him Kaoru! He's dangerous!" Kenshin replied.

"I don't know him? I don't his second job, but I do work with him on his other job I know much better than I knew you!" she screeched before tugging Aoshi down to her level and kissing him on the mouth, right in front of the Battousai. "Good-bye Aoshi, I'll see you later." And with that she left the two alone.

"Now, shall we get," Aoshi started to say, but was interrupted with a fist in the face.

----

_Kenshin laughed his arm around Kaoru as she snuggled into his side. They as a group were watching some random horror movie that Misao insisted upon, and of course the small, loud girl was barking at the screen about how so-and-so shouldn't go into the room. Sano was on the other side telling her to shut up while his parents were still in the kitchen watching over them. _

_On the screen a girl was just getting hacked up and Kaoru buried her face in his chest. Kenshin smiled and entwined their fingers together; he could feel the cool promise ring on her finger from that very December. It had been a nice Christmas. First he had gone over to the Kamiya's where he was harassed by her father non-stop, and then they went to his quaint little home where his mother fussed over Kaoru. During that time of opening gifts he gave her a small promise ring, stating that he would marry her someday. 'Who knew it might be today' he grinned silently to himself. _

"_Uh, Kaoru, could we please go talk in another room?" he murmured into her hair. The blue-eyed love of his life looked up confused but she nodded anyway. _

_Kenshin led her into the dinning room far enough away from Misao and Sano, but near enough that his parents were worried they were having sex somewhere. When he let go of her hand Kaoru plopped down on the table and looked at him dead in the eye. _

"_What's up Kenshin?" she asked twirling her hair around her finger. He shifted nervously. It was strange he could take on a huge gang, go one on one with some of the most dangerous men, kill someone in five seconds flat with out wavering, but Kaoru asks what's up and he freezes. "Kenshin?" she ceased her brows. _

"_I-I-I know it's soon, but Kaoru Kamiya, will you marry?" he got down on one knee and produced an heirloom his mother had given him. Just in case for the right girl. For a few minutes Kaoru looked shock and then scared, at the moment Kenshin thought she'd say no. _

"_Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" she jumped off the tabled and clung to him._

----

It had been a few hours after Kenshin had punched Aoshi square in the face, but now he was feeling a little better and Aoshi's nose wasn't bleeding. The two men were now sitting on the bench that Kaoru had been occupying.

"Will you do it?" Aoshi asked. His face was still sore.

"Why? Why do I have to do it? I somewhat know the man, he didn't seem like he's that dangerous," Kenshin pursed his lips.

"Looks can be deceiving don't you think Battousai?" the black haired man looked over at him. When people thought of the fearsome Battousai, red hair shorter than average and petite form did not come to mind.

"Yes, but," Kenshin sighed.

"He'll go after Kaoru and probably Kenji, most likely Kenji. Shishio can't take the risk that you might hate Kaoru and won't sacrifice yourself for her. Kenji would be the safest bet. Now, I could if I pooled together all my time and quit my job I could protect them both, but I believe it's safer if we both look after them," Aoshi replied.

"Then were would I stay? Sano's is out of the question he may be like a brother to me, by the system he is, but he doesn't have room for me. I'd be awkward to stay with Megumi or Misao since the both seem to side with Kaoru more than not."

"You can stay in a hotel or with some of the members of the group, your choice. Then again you could freeload off of Kaoru's kindness if you are so inclined," the ninja spoke the last part with a certain edge to his words. "Anyway I have to go, you have my number, call if you want to be a man and protect your family."

----

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! Yeah, I felt the Shishio; fitting wasn't totally connecting so I had to elaborate on that. Sweet huh, and Yumi doesn't know!

So, I have a question would you in the next chapter like a recap of the Tokio-Saito-Hikaru dinner or would you rather actually see it? Just a question answer truthfully. On more, Tokio won the custody battle. Good for her, actually I'm still not too sure if Hikaru is moving or staying put. That's still up in the air.

A short explanation on Kenshin he is not two personalities of the Rurouni and the Battousai he is Kenshin so those are just a part of his initial personality. Now, along with that he hasn't had the whole I have just killed a very important person in my life thing happen yet, and it might not happen so he won't revert to "This unworthy one" or "Miss Kaoru" or what he does as a Rurouni. I have to say I like Kenshin a little more when he will kick some major ass, but the whole "I will not kill" does get on my nerves a little. It's respectable and pretty awesome, but I like a little edge to the characters. Another thing you can see is Kenshin acted on his jealousy and it's probably because Kaoru was always "safe" never too serious with a guy so he always had a place in her heart. Now he's questioning.

I really hoped you liked it!

Lollipops and sweet Rurouni Kenshin stickers to: Onhiro, kagomes heart, lazy reader, R. Kay, alwyzme, and Kagura910


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Chapter seven darlings! Yep, chapter seven and it's beginning with a nice little flashback.

Disclaimer: I'm sure you'd all know how things would go down if I owned Rurouni Kenshin, however I do not…

Warnings: Teen pregnancy, cursing, not edited…

----

_She hadn't been feeling well at all lately, and her father was worried. He'd ask her if she was all right to go to school and she'd tell him she wanted to go. Even though she felt the nausea. What really made her afraid was that she might just be pregnant, and even though Kenshin wanted to marry her, would he be ready to be a father so soon? Now here she was sitting on the bathroom tile of Kenshin's house with his mother Tae hovering over the door asking her if she was really all right._

_"Kaoru, honey, do you need some saltines? I'll go get some for you," she worried and her footsteps retreated from the bathroom. Why was she here in the first place, she wondered leaning back against the sink. Why had she agreed to study with Kenshin when she knew she wasn't feeling well? It was his eyes pleading her to come over even if they'd just study. He didn't need contact, he told her, but he liked when she was near._

_"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice wafted through the door. "Kaoru may I come in?" He had asked to come in and she didn't have the heart to tell him no. Maybe now would be the time. They knew when they started having sex that this had potential of happening. 'Please tell me this is a scare.'_

_"Come in," her voice was shaky and she cursed because of it._

_Kenshin opened the door; softly like a cat he entered. Kaoru really didn't notice until his shoulder hit her own. Glancing up at him with big blue eyes she took a deep breath._

_"So, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked a smooth easy smile on his face. Oh, how she really didn't want to take that smile away._

_"Kenshin."_

_"Yes, Kaoru?" he asked leaning his head towards the side._

_"I-I-I-I," she stuttered and tears began rolling down her face. She hated when she was weak, but this might be pregnancy and didn't mood swings come along with it or something. Hugging her knees to her chest she wailed._

_"Kaoru what is it?" Kenshin furrowed his brows and rubbed her back trying to comfort her, but she continued to cry. Kaoru looked up at him tears racing down her cheeks._

_"Kenshin I might be, well, I might be pregnant," she bawled and buried her face in his chest. The red head was shocked; his fiancé was pregnant with his child. Shock still apparent he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held her, but he hadn't been the only one to hear Kaoru's statement. A box of saltines dropped to the floor and Kenshin looked up to see his mother standing there with her hand over her mouth shocked._

----

Tokio paced through out the room waiting for Saito to come at least that's what Hikaru was led to believe. She was sitting on the couch still thinking about Kenji. He'd been really sweet that day and that had made her dilemma worse. She had a crush on Kenji Himura, a big one, and she really didn't want it to get in the way of her friendship with him. So, she sighed and her mother stopped pacing. Instead she glided over towards the couch, in such a way that Hikaru was jealous of her mother. She could never glided or look as elegant as her mother did.

"Hikaru what's wrong? Are you really that upset about the hearing?" her mother's voice for once in her life she had heard it waver. When her mother talked her voice never wavered it was always strong and confident, never weak like her own.

"No, I'm not sad about the hearing I'm happy to live with you," Hikaru grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed it. Actually it felt weird to be the strong one while her mother worried. Tokio was always peaceful and calm.

"Then what's wrong sweetheart?" she asked squeezing Hikaru's hand back. "Is it a boy?" Her question was dead on and Hikaru felt a blush on her face, and Tokio smiled. "Is it that Himura boy?" The blush deepened and Tokio could not restrain herself not to hug her daughter. Finally she was interested in boys.

"It's not like that!" Hikaru protested. Luckily she was saved by a knock at the door.

"Well, remember Hikaru don't try to change him okay? If his mother hasn't done it by the time you get him, you'll have no chance," Tokio reminded her of her favorite motto before heading to the door, gliding again.

Standing in the hall Hikaru watched as her mother greeted a man, who was a lot taller than she did, but still she stood upon tiptoes and snagged a cigarette that lay between his lips. Promptly she got rid of it and allowed him to come in a glare on her features.

"Now, Hajime this is my daughter Hikaru, Hikaru this is Hajime Saito," her mother introduced the two. Hikaru immediately recognized the man from Kenji's birthday party the one he who set up the television. _Kenji the liar!_ Hikaru seethed but covered it with a forced smile.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Saito," she greeted._ Oh, I'm going to get that red head _she thought gleefully. The reason she knew that Kenji didn't only know Saito a little was because he would have never been invited to the party if he didn't know him well. Kaoru wasn't like that.

"Like wise," Saito said, almost as if he was trying to please her mother. Tokio noticing the tension coming mostly from her daughter hurried them along into the dining room where the dinner she made was laid out.

Unlike Kaoru, Saito noted, Tokio was an excellent cook. While much like a certain younger red head, Hikaru had a glare on her face that matched his very well._ Ah, I see how the twerp and her get along_; he smirked leaning back in his chair a little.

"So, Mr. Saito, you were the PI who spied on my father how does it feel to be a paid stalker?" Hikaru spat out. Tokio's eyes went to saucers when her daughter asked that question, but Saito laughed. He liked the kid she liked taking shots at people. Like mother like daughter he assumed.

"It's better than most jobs," he smirked. His right hand was itching for a cigarette and the little brat had noticed, and she smirked.

"Hikaru," Tokio warned, and it wasn't the usual I'm shocked at you for saying that, it was more of a do it again and you'll see how long it takes for you to be allowed out of the house.

"Anyway, I asked you here to thank you," Tokio smiled and Saito felt his eyes on her face. She had an elegant bone structure, the type you expected on a rich girl. But he knew from a few talks he had with Tokio that she was a self-made woman, a woman whom had dealt with the underbelly of society with out batting an eye. It was then he remembered seeing her once before. He had though she was a princess of a crime ring, but she hadn't plunged in the darkness long enough for him to see her again.

"Ah, well, you paid me I did that job," he spoke curtly, but he knew Tokio could decipher what he had really said.

_You're welcome._

She smiled and began to take the dishes before Hikaru had gripped the porcelain disks in her own hands. Green eyes met and flashed as the two spoke.

"Fine," Tokio lifted her hand off the plate and Hikaru raced to get everything in the kitchen with out looking at him. She could already tell her mother was attracted to that man in a way she could never be for her father. Tears streamed down her face as she placed the dishes in the sink. Rinsing them off quickly she opened the swinging kitchen door to see her mother's lips being pressed against Saito's. She took her hand off the door and allowed it to close again shielding her from her mother's new life. Turning to her left Hikaru opened the Kitchen window and climbed out to the fire escape. She needed to talk to someone anyone, and right then fifteen miles was not enough to stop her from running. Maybe Tsubame would understand or maybe Kenji, Yahiko's foster parents were too strict. The other two were okay. Hikaru took a deep breath and climbed down. The second her feet touched the cool cement she ran.

----

_Kenshin was sitting beside Kaoru their hands linked as his father paced Sano had entered the house later than his curfew, but the new "dilemma" was much more important than Sano's lateness. His adopted brother was more than happy for that. While his father tried to calm down by tearing a hole in the carpet, his mother was trying to contact Kaoru's father._

_Kenshin hoped that they wouldn't be able to get a hold of her father, and Kaoru was shaking slightly in fear her blue eyes shimmering in unshed tears. She was scared and he knew it, by the way she was shaking he was completely aware of it._

_"You," his father stopped the anger apparent, as it seemed he couldn't form his own words. "You've been having sex? Unprotected sex? What the hell were you thinking, Kenshin are you that stupid?" he bellowed and Kenshin felt as if he was five again, but he had to protect Kaoru. Now he could hear his mother talking in hushed tones, to Kaoru's father._

_"Well, she's fine. I just think you should come over. Right now preferably. We'll see you in a little bit," she hung up the phone and Kenshin could see her look over at him sad. He knew what she was thinking her baby was going to grow up, but what she didn't see is that he had long ago._

_"What were you thinking Kenshin?" his father bellowed._

_"I was thinking that I loved Kaoru and I wanted to show her in a special way," he shot back._

_"Are you ready to be a father?" his mother pressed. Kenshin turned towards her and smiled._

_"I don't know, but I'm not leaving Kaoru's side. If she wants this baby then we'll take care of it," he spoke confidently. Hiko snorted and muttered how he couldn't take care of anything._

_"Kaoru, do you want to keep the baby?" Tae squirmed a little, watching the girl that had already been set to be her daughter-in-law. Kaoru's blue eyes met the older woman's._

_"Yes, I want this baby," her words were confident and Kenshin wanted to hug her to him. They were going to be a mother and father._

_"How are you going to take care of a child? You're both children yourselves!" Hiko pointed out and Tae nodded. Kenshin stood up his body shielding Kaoru's._

_"We'll make it work!"_

_"You're a child! You're both children. Kaoru are you sure you're ready for this?" Tae wrung her hands. Kaoru stood up next to Kenshin her hand finding his, finding her strength._

_"I am," she spoke forcefully._

_The door opened and in came her father who looked bewildered as to why he was here. Turning to Hiko he posed the question._

_"What's going on?"_

_"You're daughter's pregnant."_

----

Kenshin laid on his back staring at the ceiling in the hotel he was staying at. Maybe he should move back, maybe he could be nearer to his ex-wife and son. Not that Kenji would be too fond of that he supposed. The boy practically acted as if he despised him. Pushing himself into a sitting position he rested his chin on his fist and sighed. He was going to take Aoshi up on his offer. He was going to protect Kaoru and their son. From could he really believe it, Shishio?

The man was dark, but Yumi had been a decent friend to Kaoru for a very long time. Would she be in the whole mess? He didn't know, but if Aoshi's findings were correct then one of Shishio's men was living next to Kaoru. Shifting in his bed he sighed. It was time to call the one person he dreaded speaking to. Dialing the number he closed his eyes.

"Hello?" the voice was calm, but there was another one on the end that was frantic.

"Saito?" he asked trying to make out the words the woman was blabbing.

"Ah, Battousai, make this quick," Saito bit out.

"Kaoru's in trouble," he sighed. There was silence for the moment before Saito snorted.

"Well, then you'll just have to be a man for a while Battousai and wait for my abilities later. I have a missing kid to look for." With that Saito had hung up and Kenshin frown at the phone. He had only called so that they would have a man inside the better side of the law. Saito had left the underworld while he and Aoshi were still swimming in it trying to get oxygen, trying to get back to the light.

Kenshin sighed. The light reminded him of Kaoru. She had been his one ticket out. Why had he been so stubborn to let it go and just tell her?

_You didn't want her looking at you as if you were a monster. Remember? She thought the crime ring was disgusting, you were afraid. Imagine the Battousai afraid. You didn't want to lose her love, but it seems you have. To that Aoshi man._

_Shut up!_ Kenshin hissed. He knew it was true however. He had been so scared that Kaoru would have left him if he presented his real job, even though that very same job led him to her.

Clenching his fist he stood and changed into an outfit good enough to jog in. Kenshin left his hotel at five thirty in the morning; he checked the clock and began to jog. This town had been his hometown, and when he was younger he dreamed of taking Kaoru away from here. It was small, but it was deeply riddled in the underworld. It acted as if it were a good place to raise your child, but in actuality it was the closest you could get to the crime ring without being a in a large city.

He jogged until he couldn't breath properly. By that point he came across a dainty house with a "For Sale" sign up in front. Checking his watching and noticing he'd been running for about two hours. It was around seven thirty, so he called the office.

"Hello, Alderman's Real Estate office, this is Sophia speaking. How may I help you?" a tired voice answered on the third ring.

"Hello, I'm Kenshin Himura and I just saw a house for sale that I'm very interested in."

----

Kaoru awoke with a stretch and scratched her arm. It was early, but she still needed to wake up her own sleepy head. Stumbling to her son's room she opened the door to reveal the sleeping red head, whom had apparently during the night had kicked off his covers and now was sleeping spread out on his bed.

Careful as to not trip over anything, she made her way towards his bed a small smile on her face.

"Wake-up sleepy head," she shook his shoulder. Kenji glanced up blinking a little. The sleep was still in his eyes as he looked blearily at her. He was probably wondering what was going on.

"Mom?" he asked shifting slightly.

"Yes, I have a question for you. Did you like Aoshi?" she asked. With his mind still muddled with sleep Kenji gave out a little more than he meant to and Kaoru wanted the truth or as close to the truth as she could get. It might be wrong, but she'd rather know what Kenji really felt about the man she was dating than what he thought she wanted to hear.

"Yeah, he's okay, but I saw him at Dad's once they were talking about something," he trailed off almost going to sleep once again.

"Wait! Kenji, what did you say?" she leaned down wondering what her son had meant. Another yawn came from her son before he sat up.

"He was at dad's when Tomoe left him, they were talking about something dad didn't want to do because it ruined his marriage last time he did it," he rolled over as if he didn't know he was giving information that Kaoru wanted so badly. It scared her how badly she wanted to know. How much she needed to know what Kenshin was doing, and why it was so bad that he could never tell her.

"Did they say anything about what it was?" she felt horrible asking that. Grilling her son for information while he was half awake and very into telling the truth. Was she really that horrible?

"No, it sounded illegal though," he turned on this side and finally fell asleep. Kaoru sighed and left the room. She second she did Kenji blinked his eyes open and stumbled over to the closet. Opening it he reveal a haggard looking Hikaru, whom was scrunched up in a ball half-asleep.

"C'mon," he grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the bed where she snuggled in next to him. It was strange that she was in bed with him but they were both closed. Plus he had decided that since Hikaru had no real attraction towards him it would be fine. He wouldn't end up like his mother and father. Thus when she had crawled through his window and climbed in bed he let her without freaking out. They were only friends. Period.

----

_Kaoru watched her father pace back and forth, shooting glares at her fiancé every few seconds. He looked so incredibly mad and she couldn't help but move closer to Kenshin. Finally her father stopped pacing and looked Kenshin dead on his blue eyes narrowing._

_"You, you got my little girl pregnant?" he asked his fist clenching._

_"Daddy! We don't know if I'm really pregnant!" Kaoru tried to intervene, but her father would have nothing of it. The vein in his neck was throbbing, and that meant he was very, very, very angry._

_"That's not the point Kaoru! The point is you two have been having unprotected sex! You are too young! Too damn young!" he hollered. Kaoru stood up hand over her belly in a protective measure her eyes were burning with fire, as was Kenshin's._

_"I chose to do that daddy because I love him," she stopped when her father gave a glare in Kenshin's direction, "No, he didn't force me or pressure me into giving it up! I chose!"_

_"What then are you ready to take care of a child, Kaoru?" he asked and she could tell that her father so dearly wanted to punch Kenshin's lights out. All he had to do was reach over and punch him._

_"Yes," she cried, "I am ready to take care of Kenshin's child. I want to bear his child!" By this point Kaoru was shaking. Kenshin wrapped his arm around her body and held her close as she cried, and she cried hard._

_"Well, then," he was quiet and it made the hairs on the back of Kenshin's neck stand up, "If you hurt my little girl, if she cries because of you, you are a dead man Himura understand?" The look in his eyes told Kenshin he meant it with all his heart._

_"Yes, sir," he nodded._

_"You both have my blessing. I'll help with the baby as much as I can," he said softly before turning towards the door. "I would think you'd help out your boy too Hiko?" It was said as a question, but the underlining meaning was that he expected Hiko and Tae to also help the two out._

_"Of course we will," Tae nodded._

---

Tokio was hysterical as she paced throughout the room. Saito couldn't help but watch as the woman he had seen as so composed mumbled under her breath trying to figure out where her daughter had went. They had called her ex-husband to see if Hikaru had talked to him and the bastard had laughed.

It almost made Saito's blood boil when the man started to say Hikaru never ran away when she was with him, and that Tokio must be a horrible mother if she couldn't keep their daughter there for one day. He had almost grabbed the phone before Tokio had said some choice words before hanging up.

"Oh, god what if one of my old business partners got her?" she pressed her hands to her lips. Turning towards him she walked briskly in his direction. "Do you know who she hangs out with? She hasn't talked to me in ages. I was going to get to know all her friends," she cried. Actually tears were trailing down her cheeks and if someone had kidnapped Hikaru, Saito was sure that that bastard was going to die a slow and horrible death. Yet, if she had just ran away like teenagers do he'd suppress the urge to hurt the person who had made Tokio cry.

Wait.

Saito stopped when had he become so protective over Tokio? A client? Well, she wasn't a client right now. It wasn't unprofessional to be attracted and actually want to be with the woman. So, he had no reason to shy away from these feelings, right? Plus, Tokio had been well over her ex-husband long before she divorced him.

_"I didn't cry when I found out he was in bed with another woman. Instead, I was pissed that he thought he could cheat on me. It was also then I knew I didn't really love him, I hadn't for a while. I just stayed with him from Hikaru's sake, but because he cheated on me I wasn't going to let him go on without tearing his world apart. I am a very proud woman, and the fact that he stomped all over that has caused me to wish harm upon him."_

Her words had been straightforward a few days after he told her of what he had found. It had made him wonder why she actually wanted to know if he was cheating on her, but that statement had erased all thoughts that she had maybe wanted to believe he wasn't a scumbag that had gotten her pregnant and married her.

_"Hikaru wasn't planned, at all. I found out I was pregnant and my parents wouldn't let me be a single mother. They were traditional and thought I needed a strong man to take care of me. Hikaru's father was found out and forced to marry me when I was a little over a month along. I didn't really love him ever; he was just a man who took advantage of me while I was drunk. It was practically rape, but he told me I had begged him to. Still I allowed him to marry me. The bastard was not allowed to touch me, no man was. I was a wreck for a long time before I decided I needed help. I went and got a psychiatrist so I wouldn't jump every time that asshole was near me with the slight fear that he'd take me over. I got better and was actually able to act like I was in love with that piece of shit."_

She had spoken those words after he had offhandedly asked her about Hikaru and how she didn't love her husband. He had been expecting a quick brief explanation that she had fallen out of love with her husband, not that she had been forced to marry when she would have been more than happy with being a single mother. That was the first time he wanted to kill a man on Tokio's behalf and it had freaked him out.

_"Hikaru was my world for the longest time. My little girl. She was so innocent and she even loved her father, and for a while I thought he was a decent man. He had been a good father, even though he wasn't a man I'd marry he had been good for Hikaru, but it changed. I would have been okay if he hadn't started to neglect my baby."_

It seemed after she asked him to get her back her baby that all their conversations went along the lines of the girl. Saito could see how much Tokio loved her daughter; it was like how Kaoru loved Kenji. It rolled off the women in waves. They were great mothers and he knew that both would do anything for their children.

Still unlike Tokio, Kaoru was still deeply in love with Battousai, even if she was in denial now. She couldn't cast out the man whom had given her a child, while Tokio had thrown the man on his ass with a few flicks of the hand. Both were strong but they were so different.

Saito stopped her from pacing anymore by wrapping his arms around her. She cried in his shirt and he knew that she wasn't one to do such a thing, but here she was crying thinking she wasn't good enough.

"Tokio, she's probably at a friends. Why don't you try Kenji Himura? His mother it Kaoru Kamiya," he tried to sooth, but it came out gruff. Tokio didn't seem to mind she still allowed him to hold her, at least until she could break off the sniffles. Tilting her head up she gave a watery smile.

"I didn't think of that," she shook her head, "I'll call."

----

"You did what?" Sanosuke asked leaning against the chair as Kenshin ate. The red head just gave a smile before setting down his silverware. Sanosuke had been a brother to him, so Kenshin had decided to tell him what he had done. It wasn't bad, but he wasn't so sure everyone would be that happy with him. Yet, right now he didn't feel like caring.

"I bought a house," he stated. Sano, whom had been taking a drink, spit out the coke and blinked.

"Kenshin, you still have a house! Why did you buy a new one?" he placed a hand on the table still confused. A laugh came from the other man.

"Yeah, I'm renting it out to others," he shrugged still grinning, "It's only a few blocks away from Kaoru and Kenji."

"Wait! You moved nearer to the Missy? Kenshin are you crazy! She's getting on with her life and what about this others? Do you mean the underground? I thought you were trying to get out, for Kaoru and Tomoe?" Sano questioned. Kenshin sobered up at the mention of Kaoru and "getting on with her life" bit. It was a sore spot because he didn't have a reason to try to really protect Kaoru; Aoshi could do fine with protecting her.

"The reason I'm still in the underground is some man is threatening my family. Shishio has someone as a next door neighbor to Kaoru and they want Aoshi, but they also want me," Kenshin took a drink and leaned back.

"Hold on, Shishio wants to take out Aoshi? Who the hell is Aoshi to Shishio and where did you come into the mix?" Once again a slew of questions came from his best friend's mouth.

"Aoshi is the boss of a group, I can't remember the name of it for the life of me, but he's top notch underground assassin. Shishio is feeling threatened and since Aoshi is near," he paused willing the words of my wife to go back down his throat, " Kaoru I suppose Shishio is thinking of killing two birds with one stone. Why not get the Battousai who is the most feared man alive out of the picture along with a ninja who can sell you to the police on a silver platter?"

Sanosuke frowned again and set his hand under his chin. He wanted to believe that Kenshin was saying was true, and if it was then he should tell Megumi that Aoshi wasn't the best for Kaoru. Not if the man she was dating would get her under the speculation of a mob boss. He had been watching Yumi and Shishio during Kenji's party knowing full well who Shishio was and he knew Kenshin must have been wary of the mob boss' appearance at his son's party. Yet, he didn't show any hostility so Saito, Kenshin, and Sano didn't jump the man even with knowing who he was. Of course Kaoru had no idea she had about three very dangerous men at her party, two being men she trusted well Saito and Kenshin. Sano didn't place himself in the dangerous category. Probably because he knew Kenshin could disarm him in about .0005 seconds without using any violence.

"Wow, Missy is in the thick of everything, huh?" Sano whistled.

"Yes, and I know that staying away won't make her safe remember all those times I tried to convince myself that it'd be better that she was away from me? It was those days work almost followed me home," Kenshin shook his head. "I wanted to tell her some days, but I couldn't bear to see the look of hatred in her eyes."

"Kenshin you fucking moron!" Sano hit him. It actually hurt and Kenshin had to steel himself from retaliating. "Missy wouldn't care, hell I doubt if she still would even with you being a selfish bastard! What I think you should do is tell her what you do before Aoshi can. Start getting back to where you want to be. You still want the Missy back right?" the brunette leaned forward.

"Yes, I would love to have Kaoru back in my arms, but she doesn't want me anymore. She's happy with Aoshi," Kenshin sighed and was smacked again.

"Bullshit! That's just another fucking excuse you're using to save face and not have to put yourself on the line. Kenshin, Kenji is cutting you slowly out of his life and Kaoru's not fighting it as much anymore. You need to show you care because you were fucking up all that time you were with Tomoe. I know you didn't mean to but you were rubbing it in her face that you got a new dish. Kaoru's been in love with you all along. Aoshi doesn't have anything on you," Sano snapped. He stood towering over the red head.

"You see Kenshin, Missy has always had this place in her heart for you, maybe if you're lucky you'll be able to get back into her heart. But… you have to work hard Aoshi's almost got her. Get her while there's still hope in her heart that you'll come to your senses. Now I've got to go bother the fox." Kenshin watched his friend walk away and he felt a buzz in his head, probably from the hits he had taken. Yet, he knew Sanosuke was right, very right. He needed to get his act together. Placing the money on the table he stood and took a walk.

----

"What were you two thinking?" Kaoru placed a hand on her face looking at Kenji who was looking at the ground. A few hours ago Tokio had called asking if Hikaru was there, and when Kaoru said she didn't think so the woman asked if she could check. Kaoru being the woman she was agreed and went into her son's room to see if he knew where Hikaru was. Instead of seeing her innocent red headed son in bed alone she also saw a black hair girl along with him, and they were cuddling. Luckily they were both very clothed, so she didn't have to freak about her son having sex, so much like her father had to.

Numbly she had told Tokio that Hikaru had come to her house and the woman had cried in relief before stating she and get this Saito would be over to pick up Hikaru. Kaoru had woken her son up a little roughly, but she wasn't happy and had him wake up Hikaru. Whom by the time her mother and Saito arrived was sitting on the couch looking at her feet.

Tokio had been close to hysterics when she entered the house and went straight for her daughter. After the whole "Thank God you're alright!" bit Hikaru had been grounded for a very, very long time. Kenji during the whole drama had plastered himself against the wall hoping that he wouldn't get the same fate. Unfortunately his mother had already noted where he was and after the trio left she turned on him.

"I wasn't really, I mean, Hikaru came here crying because her mother was already hooking up with Saito! She was upset and she didn't want to go home," he scratched his cheek. "I was going to try and convince her to go home after she cried it out, but she looked so sad…" Kaoru almost faltered with his confession, it reminded her of when she sneaked out of the house and crawled into Kenshin's room not wanting to go home. He wouldn't force her until the morning he would try to convince her that she needed to be home. Without knowing it Kenji had just acted like his father, she vaguely wondered how much he'd hate that.

"I don't care you should have told me or had Hikaru call home so her mother didn't have to worry! Now go to your room, I'll figure out your punishment later." Because right then it was too raw to deal with the memories of Kenshin and how he held her tight when she was so sad.

"Fine," Kenji said dejectedly. He walked back into his room and closed the door softly. It was strange he didn't blow up or fight her. He just took it. Shaking her head Kaoru sighed and sat on the couch. It was a few minutes she just sat there just trying to let the emotions go when there was a knock on the door. Standing up she walked slowly towards the door and allowed it to swing open revealing a man she wasn't expecting to see her face to face.

Kenshin

His eyes were boring into her own and she could almost see the internal battle he was fighting. He shifted his weight for a few seconds before waiting for her to greet him, yet she was still shocked he was there at all. Instead he took a deep breath.

"Kaoru, we need to talk."

----

A/N: Wow, thirteen pages baby! Yep, that's a lot more than the last two chapters were. Not combined unfortunately. So, how'd you like it? Nice, did I over do the Tokio/Saito thing?

Finally Kenshin has been smacked around! Who better to do it other than Sano? Hmmm? Sorry no Aoshi today. He didn't fit in and I wanted to bring Sano back in. Well, because Sano has been away from the main action, don't worry both him and Megumi will show up in the next chapter.

I'm sure you all know what Kenshin is going say right? Finally we're moving on yes! I have an idea where this is going so don't worry I don't plan to forget about this story even if I bring new stories into light. I have an idea about the Epilogue too. Yeah, finally I know where this is going!

Oh, yeah if you like this story then you should totally check out Believe Yes, that was a shameless plug of my story, but do you care? It's around the same style of Divorce so it's not that different, but enough to keep it from being the same story.

Here's some take-out food, curtsey of Kaoru, and some homemade food, curtsey of Tokio, and just to add on to that a cute little puppy that has a Rurouni Kenshin bandana or a kitten for: Onhiro, kagomes heart, Lazy Reader, kagfan5, alwyzme, Sakura Kaoru-Chan, Kagura910, and anyone I may have forgotten sorry!

Thank you for the alerts it makes me giggle when people alert it also, but I smile much more when I get reviews. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Kiba out!


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Holy moley it's been a long time! I am only slightly sorry because I have been sick/dealing with new awesome story ideas/switching schools all around the same time. Yes I have been a little busy, but I got a review recently and it made me wonder maybe I should try and semi-force myself to finish another chapter. (Semi-force because if I get a break then the story will just flow out…)

Disclaimer: How rich would I be if I owned Rurouni Kenshin? Wow really…that's awesome! Why do I not own this awesome thing? Oh yeah, I wasn't the genius who came up with it…

Warnings: there is the use of the "f" word, cussing, angst (no not really), not revealing evil plots

-----

Kaoru felt the need to slam the door in Kenshin's face and curl up in a tiny ball highly overwhelming. Still instead she leaned slightly so her body blocked any and all entrance to interior of her house. _He looked good_, she noted, and damn him for still making her heart ram against her chest.

"Talk?"

"Yes," Kenshin nodded. He was so very close to making up an excuse and then hightailing it out of there. Especially with Kaoru looked very, very delicious just standing there in her pajamas. Was she even aware she was in her pajamas? Because if she did, then she really should change into something that didn't make him want to jump her.

"About what exactly?" Could her tone be any more annoyed Kenshin wondered as she stared him down.

"The past," he replied softly and watched as her face morph from irritation to shock. It really didn't surprise him much, but what did was when she walked out on the poor and shut the door behind her, protecting Kenji.

"The past. Okay what about the past?" she tried not to grit her teeth. Really she tried, but right then she was reeling from finding Kenji harboring Hikaru, and now Kenshin popped out of no where wanting to talk about the past something he had neglected to do for years.

"The past the you don't know," he looked uncomfortable as he replied, but his words had hit a cord again. Was Kenshin actually going to give up his well-kept secrets after years of silence, and why now? She had been married to him! She had bore him a child, shared everything, and he gave barely gave anything back. Damn it!

"Why the sudden change in heart?" she spat out and almost apologized when a look of slight hurt filtered across his face.

"I, I got some sense knocked into me, so can we talk?" Kenshin took a step forward and was overjoyed when she didn't take a step back but then again this was Kaoru, she wasn't one to back down easily.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" he frowned. She was going to postpone something she had wanted to know so badly not that long before?

"Yes, tonight. I have some errands to run and I have to talk to Kenji about something he did," Kaoru knew she had just been deliberately evasive, but she didn't want to mention what Kenji had done and remind them both of their youth. Maybe it was selfish, but she really didn't want to deal with Kenshin.

"Kenji? What happened?" Kenshin raised his brows. Of course he was interested, Kaoru sighed and dragged a hand through her hair.

"He just hide something," she replied curtly once again and Kenshin gave her a frown as if he didn't believe her. And Kaoru was almost positive that Kenshin did not believe her.

"Okay, well see you tonight at seven?" She gave a nod and he left slowly. Turning around she placed a hand on the door before glancing back and watching as the man she still loved move farther away from her.

----

_Kenshin entered the tiny apartment he and Kaoru had bought with the help of his parents. It was only a few weeks before their wedding and her belly was already swollen. God, to him she was gorgeous, but that wasn't what was so significant of this day. No, that day he had entered and smelt something burning. Fear coursed through his veins as he began to imagine that one of his enemies had found his home and decided to take it out on Kaoru. With unmatchable speed he rushed into the kitchen only to see Kaoru sitting on the ground sniffling. _

"_Kaoru?" fear was laced within his words, and his blue eyed fiancé looked up at him sniffling still. "Baby what's wrong?" he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her frame, silently however he was surveying the area. There was nothing really out of place but was that burning water? _

"_I was trying to make you tea and the damn water evaporated started burning the pan!" she exclaimed sniffling still. Kenshin, still out of her line of vision raised his eyebrow trying to gauge if she was having a mood swing or just frustrated. "I'm such an idiot. I get grouchy at everyone hovering around me acting like I can't take care of myself and then I fucking prove them right!" She was definitely frustrated. Well, still he'd have to watch was he said. _

"_It's okay, I'll make myself some tea." He rubbed her back soothingly. "You don't always burn water okay, you were probably just distracted. Anyway, how was school?" Kenshin leaned back and stroked her hair, so he could look at her. In about a week Kaoru would graduate from high school and then a week after that they could get married, and since Kaoru was small she could still fit in the desks and her pregnancy had yet to hinder her school work so the administrators had allowed her to continue. _

"_That's also part of the problem! I get looked at as if I'm some cheap whore who just go knocked up! Half the school is convinced the baby I'm carrying isn't yours! I hate it!" her lip trembled and Kenshin tightened his arms and sighed. He had been well aware that school would most likely be difficult for his Kaoru, but what really irritated him was that someone believe that he had let some loser touch what was his. _

"_They're all conceited and believe they're better than you, but the truth is you are so far above them that they can't even compare. Kaoru, I love you, and I don't care what they say or who knows I love you," the last part was somewhat of a lie. Yes, he cared who knew because he didn't want some half-cocked moron trying to get back at him by going after Kaoru._

"_That is almost exactly what my father says," she chuckled and Kenshin smiled. He loved it when she laughed. "Are you taking lessons from him?" she asked pulling away so they could look each other in the eyes, while sitting on the floor he noticed, how quaint. _

"_Exactly, he's the best with handling you," Kenshin pecked her on the forehead before standing. _

"_Yeah, well I don't need lessons. I already know everything about you," Kaoru exclaimed. By that point Kenshin had turned around so she never saw him falter a little. 'No you don't know everything. Maybe someday I'll get the nerve to tell you, but not now' he sighed. _

----

Megumi was having a bad day, and it was a very bad day. It seemed that all her equipment decided to go on strike and she had been bothered again by the handsome, but irritating Sanosuke. Right at the moment even he was trying to fix a machine that had decided to forsake her.

"Is it working yet?" he asked. Cinnamon eyes glanced at the screen that was supposed be lit up. Nothing it was still blank.

"No it's exactly the same it was before you tried to "fix" it," she growled and rubbed her temples.

"Sorry, but I can usually fix things," Sano trailed off before his eyes brightened. An idea had struck him this one was actually a half way decent one. "Hey, guess what I got Kenshin to do when he's absolutely sober," he prodded. Megumi gave him a dead panned look before succumbing to his wished.

"What?"

"He's going to tell the Missy about everything and I mean everything," he grinned like he had won the lottery. His words had caught the doctor's attention.

"Really?" Megumi was intrigued.

"Yep, smacked him around good and he went off to tell her all about Battousai!"

"Sano, for once I have to agree you are kind of smart," she pecked on the cheek and sauntered out. Sano was in heaven for a few moments before snapping out of it. The pearly white gates had closed and now set him back on the ground.

"Hey, fox!" He called after her. "You want to go out tonight?"

"You haven't impressed me that much Sano. Keep working!" she responded. Sano shook his head and went back to trying to fix the machine.

----

Kaoru walked through her house almost like a ghost. The types of punishments that weren't totally harsh slowly slid into her mind, but they were dashed away quickly. She really didn't want to punish Kenji, but he had to learn doing stunts like that weren't good! Nodding her head as a satisfactory punishment Kaoru strode quickly to the door. It swung open and Kaoru was shocked to see Kenji packing. Dark brows furrowed and her lips pursed as her mind raced to what he was thinking as he packed. Tentatively she wrapped her knuckles against the wood of his door.

"Kenji, what are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"Packing," he mumbled in reply. The frown deepened and Kaoru walked closer to her son. Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, she stilled him and caused his attention to turn fully towards her.

"Why?"

"I want to go to Dad's. If I'm going to be punished I want it to be at Dad's not here," he mumbled once again.

"Once again why?" Kaoru drew in him closer to her and lifted his chin so he would look into her eyes.

"I just want to go to Dad's. Please? For the weekend at most, please mom. I don't really do much there and he's usually busy. I'd just sit and do homework," Kenji said as he gritted his teeth, and Kaoru understood. He wasn't happy and he didn't want his haven to become the place of unhappiness.

"I'll have to call your father and make sure he has the strictest rules like I would," Kaoru began informing Kenji that he wasn't getting off "easy".

"Can I talk to him?" The request surprised her and Kaoru almost felt herself reeling, but she didn't instead she gave a nod. Kaoru left Kenji for only a moment to retrieve her cell phone, and as she walked her fingers punched in the phone number she had memorized. It reminded her of the times she was about to break and she would dial his number only to stare at the phone and hang up because he was dating Tomoe. Pressing the send button she felt her stomach turn to lead as it rang.

"Is seven not going to work?" he answered instead of the usual hello, and for some odd reason her heart warmed that he still recognized her number.

"Oh, no. Kenji has a request and I'll let you speak to him before I set new ground rules," Kaoru replied. She handed the phone to Kenji after Kenshin said okay, in a shocked tone however.

"Hey Dad. Uh, Can I stay with you this weekend." Pause and Kaoru imagined the grin that would be on Kenshin's face as his son requested to stay with him. "What? Are you serious? You're moving! To where?" Another long pause and Kenji's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Here! You're here?" Shock froze her lungs as Kenji continued to talk to his father. _Kenshin moved back to town, but why? Was the memory of Tomoe too great? No, that couldn't be it_, she shook her head, _No, Kenshin wasn't really all that depressed when Tomoe left not a wreck he was when we parted, not anything like I was during those days. _"Uh, yeah. Mom here you go," Kaoru woke up when Kenji shoved the phone under her nose as he began packing.

"You moved here?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"No, no just a surprise."

"I see. Now Kenji struck up a new deal I didn't know if you were in the room with him, so I thought I should confirm it with you instead of going through him. We know how well that works." Kaoru laughed in memory of the times when either she or Kenshin would have Kenji pass on a message. Like for instance the message, "Kenji has to complete his math homework before any fun!" and the boy wouldn't pass on the message causing the homework to be left in the dust and Kenshin in trouble.

"Okay, shoot."

"Since I'm in town Kenji wondered for the duration of his grounding if he could stay with me. Now, I told him not to expect me to be easy on him or be any more lenient than you are, but he was insisting on the arrangements. Here's my actual question Kaoru, what's wrong? Kenji normally insist upon staying with me and even stranger he wants to extend the visit." A shocking thought slapped Kaoru in the face and she slumped down on a magazine covered chair. Kenji hated Aoshi, and he wasn't happy with the male attention she was getting. Also he was getting even unhappier with the fact that she was now going to deal him a harsh punishment.

"I think he wants to stabilize his feelings at the moment and sorry but he always thought of staying with you as bad so maybe…"

"Kaoru. Don't lie to me. Not when we are going to be finally honest with each other, but I'm not going to pressure you over the phone you can tell me at dinner. However, is it okay that Kenji stays with me?"

"Y-yes, it's fine, but what are you going to do when you go out tonight?" Out of the corner of her eye Kaoru saw Kenji shift in attention.

"I suppose I'll get a "baby" sitter. Maybe Megumi is free or if I can get Saito to agree he'll be sure to keep Kenji in line."

"That sounds good. I'll drop him off at your place now where do you live now?" As Kenshin rattled off the address Kaoru jotted it down.

----

Aoshi rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Even more complications were going on as Kaoru's good friend Misao was now assigned to his job. She was bubbly, hyper, and very close to Kaoru so along with her joy had told him that, she had also mention that this information was only because he made Kaoru happy, the underground job was more than enough to send him packing. Plus after he had contracted Kenshin's help he had realized that he might have just condemned his relationship with Kaoru to death. Damn.

----

Shishio scoured over his plans trying to see an opening. Soujiro had told him that the Battousai had visited the Kamiya household earlier and then the two would meet up again later that night. Well, well, well it would be a nice time to put his plan into motion. A very nice time. As a malicious smile spread over his face Shishio began to make some calls.

----

She was officially grounded until thirty. Actually, no her mother had forbid leaving the house except for school and she damn well knew that she wouldn't be aloud to hang around school. That had been very obvious. Scratching her cheek she wondered how Kenji was fairing. Sure Kaoru had been dubbed early on in their friendship as the "cool mom" but she had moments where she scared Hikaru. Plus the few times she had actually met Kenji's dad she had felt that he was even more intimidating than Kaoru.

With a sigh Hikaru flopped back on her bed and listened to her mother argue with her father over that phone. It was probably about her running away. That stunt had caused nothing more than trouble. Well, this sucked…

----

At seven o'clock Kenshin had arrived and picked her up for their date, and as usual he picked a fancy restaurant. Kaoru felt glad about the fact that she had slipped on her fancy/casual little black dress. And, as they sat staring across the table into each other's eyes Kaoru felt her heart ram against her chest.

"So the past?" she started and Kenshin gave her a strained smile.

"Yes, the past," as he spoke he could feel the fear of rejection ball up in his throat, "Kaoru, you remember how I never talked about my job."

"Yes, you were always evasive about that fact." She interrupted and Kenshin forced himself once again to smile and nod.

"Yes. Well, you remember the famous assassin Battousai?" he prodded and when she nodded, "I can't see an easy way to break this to you, but I'm him. I am a murdered the scum of the earth as you once called them." Kenshin glanced up at her before staring at the table she was so shocked.

"Wait, you are a shadow assassin? Then what the hell was that letter about! Some bimbo called you pet names and talked about meeting up later!" he heard her snarl and slam her hands against the table.

"Kaoru we live in the digital age if I actually had a mistress don't you think that we would have spoken over e-mail or something? It was a code" he reached for her hand and she snapped it back. Kenshin felt as if he had been slapped.

"Code huh? For your phony underground business! Why letters then?"

"My boss if very old fashioned."

"Bullshit!" Kenshin watched as Kaoru made a move to stand, but before he let her his hand shot out and gripped her own.

"No, Kaoru listen. Didn't you eve wonder how I could afford things when I was only a teen? Or even what the hell I was doing at the park so long ago? When we first met I was sent on a mission to kill a politician who was taking advantage of his position and of young girls like you," he sighed, and once again as he looked at her he saw a memory click

"Oh, my god I remember. There was some rapist that couldn't get caught or something my father had warned me again and again about that, but I didn't listen. That night," she trailed off almost grasping at him to confirm it.

"You could have been the next victim, yes."

"But you saved me. You made me go home," Kenshin hadn't noticed that he was still holding her hand until she squeezed his back. Oh, god, Kenshin why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I didn't want to disgust you. You were so adamant that the underground was a bunch of slime."

"Kenshin! I wouldn't have given a damn because I love you!" her air left her right then, and she saw the shock freeze his face as he noted that she didn't use love in a past tense. Kaoru tried to jerk her hand away as if doing so would indeed cause her words to disappear from his memory but instead Kenshin's hand enclosed on hers like a vice.

"Kaoru?" he leaned forward across the table and cupped her cheek with his other hand. "Is that true?"

_Lie! Lie! Tell him it was just a slip of the tongue and it happens all the time! Lie damn you! _

"Yes, I love you, but don't you dare think that is an easy ticket for you to get back into our lives Kenshin! Because I have loved you ever since we first met and damn it I have been shoveling my feelings into the pit because you found yourself a girlfriend a moved on!" Now she was ranting why was she ranting?

"Kaoru, Tomoe was never," Kenshin was not allowed to finish as his work phone rang, and as tempted he was to ignore it his assignment was too dear to allow any amount of error.

"Himura."

"Battousai, this is Aoshi. Shishio is on the move."

----

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Exciting huh? Okay not really. There are only certain parts that I like in this chapter, but this is the only way it's coming out. I'm sorry! Once again I apologize on the wait.

Notes:

Sorry for the lack of side characters. Also I am going to rewrite some parts in the earlier chapters and then that happens I hope some of you will re-read them.

Okay at the moment the couples that are indeed going to happen within this story are Kaoru and Kenshin (of course), Saito and Tokio, a slight bit of Megumi and Sano, and Kenji and Hikaru (Sorry to those who hate OC/cannon character, but I think they're cute and other people seem to agree with me!)

Next chapter we'll find out what Shishio has planned and it could or could not be what you think. Guess I dare you!

Free tickets for one date with favorite Rurouni Kenshin male/female for: _**kagomes heart, Lazy Reader, airam, Sakura Kaoru-Chan, monya, kagfan5, onhiro, Kagura910, 3karen3, and Balmaudaj **_


End file.
